Don't be afraid, I feel it too
by M00NDUST
Summary: Après l'explosion de la base Starkiller, Kylo Ren se rend sur Mustafar. Pendant ce temps-là, Rey a pour mission de rejoindre Luke Skywalker sur Ahch-To. Malheureusement, cette dernière se fait capturer par le Premier Ordre, et retrouve ainsi son ennemi, Kylo Ren. Alors qu'elle pense être exécutée, il semblerait que Rey remplisse sa mission, accompagnée de Kylo Ren...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : L'univers Star Wars appartient UNIQUEMENT à George Lucas ainsi qu'à Walt Disney Pictures.

Cette fanfiction est basée sur le ship Reylo (Rey et Kylo Ren), et écrite par deux auteurs : moi-même, ainsi qu'une adorable personne nommée Marie _(cc toua)_. Chaque chapitre possédera le point de vue d'un des deux personnages. Le point de vu de Kylo Ren sera écrit par Marie, et le point de vue de Rey sera donc écrit par moi.

Le temps de publication variera selon nos dispositions, nous pourrons mettre quelques semaines comme quelques mois (navrée).

Rated T pour le moment, elle pourra peut-être évoluer en M.

Nous espérons que notre histoire vous plaira, qu'elle suscitera pleins de retours de votre part, et qu'elle vous entraînera peut-être dans le côté obscur du Reylo, si vous n'étiez pas déjà fan de ce couple !

Bonne lecture, et **que la Force soit avec vous**.


	2. Mustafar

KYLO REN

.

.

Les images de l'explosion lui revenaient souvent à l'esprit. L'échec d'un espoir, d'un long travail pour sa cause ne s'était jamais avéré si fatal, dans tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'après tout, c'était vrai, qu'il n'avait rien fait de vraiment concret durant son existence, qu'il n'était bon qu'à donner les ordres de Snoke – et non les siens. Que son seul talent était de frapper bien qu'encore, sa puissance fut limitée. Un éclair de colère suffit à faire trembler le bunker et tout ce qui se trouva à proximité se brisa. Quelques corps s'arrêtèrent dans leur course sans pour autant se tourner vers lui. Ici, il se sentait craint mais à la fois moqué, pour les erreurs qu'il avait fait. Les généraux doutaient maintenant de la puissance du chevalier de Ren, la colère se lisait dans leur esprit. Mais aucune n'était comparable à la rage qui grondait en son sein. En peu de temps, les événements s'étaient accélérés, la venue de certaines personnes dans les affaires du Premier Ordre s'était révélée catastrophique pour la bonne continuation des choses. Et lui, il devait endosser tout ça, comme une liste d'échecs supplémentaires qu'il ne comptait même plus sur les doigts.

Kylo Ren. C'était un nom qui lui semblait effacé aujourd'hui. Sa gloire était restée avec les réussites passées, durant lesquelles il s'était réellement senti puissant et craint de tous. Non pas comme un enfant colérique mais comme un homme redoutable forgé par sa propre rage. A présent, en peu de temps, il avait senti sa propre volonté faiblir. Ainsi, l'esprit embué, il marchait vers la grande salle aménagée spécialement pour renforcer son entraînement. Il comptait y retrouver l'enseignement de Snoke. Il ne laisserait plus de repos à son âme tant que celle-ci n'était pas arrivée à ce qu'il convoitait. La faiblesse ici, n'avait pas sa place.

Le Premier Ordre, réduit à marcher avec les fourmis. Enfermé dans un bunker, perdu sur une planète de lave dont il oubliait sans cesse le nom, Kylo Ren n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour trouver l'exaspération. Dans l'immense espace, la grande flotte se reconstituait peu à peu, s'armant des technologies les plus dangereuses afin de contrer les menaces ennemis. Ils allaient se relever, une fois encore et abattre ceux qui représentaient un obstacle dans leur conquête.

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans la grande pièce silencieuse éclairée des coulées de lave ruisselant non loin, jeta sa lourde cape le bloquant de ses mouvements ainsi que son casque et commença le maniement de son sabre. C'était une arme dont il était fier, à ce jour, de voir les dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer. Une vraie beauté aux lueurs menaçantes. Mais rapidement, un souffle vint le stopper dans ses attaques et la grande image holographique de Snoke remplit la pièce.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ? » commença Snoke.

« Enfermé sous Terre, au milieu du magma. » répondit le brun nonchalamment.

« Nous sommes sur Mustafar. Jadis foulés par les plus grands, ces volcans que tu sembles mépriser sont les causes de nombreux maux et des brûlures de celui qu'on nommait Dark Vador. »

Les yeux de Kylo Ren se mirent à briller. On lui avait déjà dit ce qu'il s'était passé sur une planète quelconque de cette grande galaxie, sans qu'il n'en retienne le moindre mot. Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'étaient les grands temps du règne de son grand-père, alors craint par chaque habitant aussi perdu soit-il.

« C'est ici qu'il a véritablement choisi sa voie, que son passé s'est effacé devant le futur brillant qui l'attendait. Cette aura qui rôde dans l'air, c'est sa colère, sa rage, sa force qui lui a permis conquérir. »

Snoke s'y connaissait, il avait les mots pour enrôler le garçon encore perdu dans le flot d'émotion. Dès son arrivée ici, un pressentiment l'avait légèrement mais sûrement affecté sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

« Tu as échoué dans le passé, comme lui avant toi avait douté. Maintenant, ce ne doit plus être le cas, utilise cette force que tu ressens, sens la rage qui coule sur cette planète, devient le nouveau visage de la puissance. Tu as une grande force en toi, apprend à la contrôler par toi-même. »

Le brun n'avait plus rien prononcé. A quoi bon ? Snoke avait les bons arguments. Instantanément, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Alors, tout autour de lui sembla disparaître, hormis la voix de Snoke qu'il résonnait dans son esprit. Ainsi, son environnement lui parut seulement constitué de feu et de force invisible mais lourde qui l'entourait et rendait son corps résistant. Que c'était bon de sentir une telle puissance qui l'entourait. Attiré par cette force nouvelle, il lui sembla déterminé un point dans son environnement rempli de force, comme emprisonné dans une bulle. Et rapidement, il trouva la source de cette puissance enfermée : Rey.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et garda le silence quelques secondes. La douleur de sa cicatrice fut plus vive et sembla lui brûler une bonne partie du visage. Grimaçant alors, son agacement se remarqua aisément à l'idée que cette femme détenait elle-aussi un fort potentiel. Mais surtout, qu'elle l'ait dominé et battu gardant sur son visage et à tout jamais la marque de sa défaite.

« Cette personne, tu connais son nom ? » Dit Snoke, lisant dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Rey. »

« Garde à l'esprit qu'elle est ton ennemi. Et plus aucun ennemi ne doit t'affaiblir. Néanmoins, elle est aussi un atout brillant. Enrôle la, manipule la et guide la vers le côté obscur de la force. Le Premier Ordre aura besoin de ses talents comme il a besoin des tiens. Je veux qu'il ne reste rien d'elle hormis la colère. Détruis la s'il le faut, mais change la. Je ne continuerai ton entraînement qu'en présence d'elle. »

La phrase fut à peine terminée que l'image du grand Snoke disparu, laissant la beauté naturelle du lieu éclairait en lueur rougeâtre la salle d'entraînement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses doigts avaient lâché prise le sabre qui était allé s'écraser par terre.

Tels étaient les ordres. Renverser le cerveau d'une personne. Dans ces circonstances, Kylo Ren ne connaissait que la torture. Il allait bientôt découvrir la patience. Jouer avec l'esprit des gens était une prouesse qui allait demander beaucoup de minutie et de force mais si c'était la seule manière d'avancer, il ne reculerait pas. En vérité, ce n'était pas cet ordre qui le faisait douter, entrer dans l'esprit des gens ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais Rey lui avait déjà résisté et c'est de cela qu'il gardait un mauvais souvenir. Il avait beau se dire qu'il prenait ce défi avec une volonté neuve, il ne pouvait ignorer que la jeune femme, elle aussi, avait acquit une nouvelle puissance. Elle savait puiser dans la force et son rôle maintenant était de lui renverser le cerveau avant qu'elle ne prenne complètement conscience de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Une dernière pensée, un dernier soupire et le voilà reparti dans les limbes métalliques du bunker. Les dédales mystérieuses l'emmenèrent jusqu'aux geôles si étrangement silencieuses. Chaque pas vers sa proie lui procura une légère douleur à l'abdomen bien qu'il ignora ce fait qui au final, n'était pas si dérangeante - il avait connu pire.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Kylo Ren n'avait ni son masque, ni sa cape. Seul son sabre laser avait repris son emplacement, coincé entre les cinq doigts de sa main droite. Il avança alors dans la pièce sombre où Rey était précieusement gardée, alluma une lumière vive pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant elle, le regard sûr, mélangé à cette haine qu'il avait pour elle, pour sa force.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de ton pouvoir et je sais que tu connais tes dons. Je t'ai dis que je pouvais t'aider, que je pouvais être ton guide. La Force permet beaucoup de chose, si l'on en détient les clés. Je t'aiderai à découvrir tes origines. Je sais que tu es curieuse, que tu es réfléchie. J'en déduis donc que tu sais déjà que la meilleure solution à prendre est de suivre mes conseils. »


	3. Comme un goût de déjà-vu

REY

.

.

Le Millennium Falcon s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans les airs, et se propulsa à la vitesse de la lumière vers une direction précise. Luke Skywalker. Au bord du vaisseau se trouvait Chewbacca, manipulant les commandes de la navette spatiale avec précaution, ainsi qu'une Rey pensive. De nombreux souvenirs des derniers événements lui revenaient en mémoire, sans qu'elle puisse en effacer les images les plus saisissantes. La jeune femme avait encore du mal à croire que tout ce qui se passait était bel et bien réel. Pendant vingt ans de vie, Rey n'avait fait que retirer le sable de matériaux encore utilisables en échange de portion. Sa vie entière se résumait à rafistoler des éléments ravagés. Et bien que son imagination fut débordante, le soir lorsqu'elle posait sur sa tête le vieux casque de pilote, elle n'aurait jamais pu inventer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Tout cela parce que sa route avait croisé celle d'un petit droïde orangé. Par la suite, tout c'était enchainé à une vitesse incroyable. En quelque temps, Rey connut une myriade de sentiments : la joie, liée à son amitié nouvelle avec Finn, et son attachement pour Han Solo… mais aussi la tristesse, liée à la perte de ce dernier, et la colère, liée au meurtrier de Han. Kylo Ren.

Le simple souvenir du chevalier Ren faisait trembler les mains de la jeune femme. Non pas de peur, mais bien de rage. Là encore, son combat contre lui sur Starkiller base lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. En fermant les yeux, Rey visualisait la luminosité rougeâtre de son sabre. La pilleuse d'épave ne comprenait pas comment un être humain pouvait aussi mal tourner. Au point de commettre un parricide. Le décès de Han avait fait énormément de ravage, notamment auprès du général Oragana. Avant le départ de Rey, celle-ci avait lu dans les yeux de Leia de profonds tourments, des lésions à jamais fragiles. Dans leur étreinte silencieuse, Rey lui avait communiqué toute sa détermination à retrouver son frère Luke, et Leia lui avait souri en retour. Le regard dans le vague, Rey finit par se rendre compte des mouvements précipités de son co-pilote, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Chewbacca émit un grognement sourd, deuxième mauvais signe. Apparemment, le vaisseau avait besoin d'une énième vérification avant de pouvoir repartir en vitesse lumière. Les techniciens de la Résistance avaient fait leur possible pour réparer l'engin, mais il semblait si vieux qu'il nécessitait un entretient permanent. Chewbacca choisit donc la planète la plus proche pour atterrir clandestinement, puis se rendit dans la salle de contrôle. Rey quant à elle, s'empara de sabre laser de Luke et sortit du vaisseau afin de leur épargner toute visite impromptue. La jeune femme aurait pu prendre un blaster, puisque le vaisseau en était équipé, mais elle devait avouer avoir une préférence pour le sabre.. Bien entendu, elle le rendrait aussi vite que possible à son véritable propriétaire et ne comptait en aucun cas le voler. Elle n'en était pas digne, loin de là.

Rey sentait le manche de l'arme vibrer doucement, comme si l'objet possédait un cœur ou une sensibilité propre. Après tout, c'était vers elle que le sabre s'était dirigé et non pas Kylo Ren sur Starkiller base. Et c'était elle qui l'avait entendu murmurer des choses sur Takodana, et c'était encore Rey qui avait eu cette étrange vision en touchant le sabre pour la première fois… Elle avait encore des doutes sur la signification de cette vision, mais ne tarderait pas à avoir les réponses à ses questions si elle parvenait à rejoindre Luke Skywalker. D'ailleurs, le temps lui parut long : en général, Chewbacca réussissait à trouver une solution à leurs problèmes plutôt rapidement, mais cela faisait quelques temps que Rey ne l'avait pas entendu crier.

« Chewie, est-ce que tout va bien ? » cria Rey depuis l'extérieur du Falcon Millenium.

Elle n'osait pas rejoindre le Wookie, sachant combien il pouvait être susceptible si on ne le laissait pas se débrouiller tout seul. Les mâles…, soupira silencieusement Rey. Méthodiquement néanmoins, elle fit le tour du vaisseau dans le but de chercher une potentielle anomalie. Et en effet, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

« Eh, ce ne serait pas un…, » commença la jeune femme les sourcils froncés, avant de s'arrêter net.

Elle avait senti une présence. Aussi rapidement que ses membres le lui permirent, Rey fit volte face et amorça un mouvement de la main vers son sabre laser. Trop tard. Une lourde masse lui tomba sur le crâne, lui brouillant la vue quelques secondes. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Rey ne remarqua pas d'armure blanche. Pas de stormtrooper donc… Elle s'était faite avoir par un vulgaire chasseur de prime.

Lorsque Rey rouvrit les yeux, son environnement avait totalement changer. De même, l'air ambiant paraissait plus lourd, plus chaud, car il lui était difficile de respirer. Un mal de crâne atroce la faisait encore souffrir, et si elle avait pu se voir, Rey aurait remarqué la bosse déformant l'arrière de sa tête. La pilleuse fit un effort colossal pour se concentrer sur un point précis, et ainsi distinguer l'endroit où elle était. Elle avait encore du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et sa bouche sèche lui donnait l'impression d'avoir avaler de la poussière. Où diable se trouvait-elle ? L'obscurité de la pièce et la manière dont elle était prisonnière (à demi-allongée sur une surface métallique, mains et pieds enserrées) aurait cependant dû la guider. Elle connaissait les méthodes du Premier Ordre… Mais elle ne voulait pas accepter la vérité. Elle n'avait pas pu se faire capturer une deuxième fois, c'était impossible… Pas alors qu'elle était si près du but.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de ton pouvoir et je sais que tu connais tes dons. Je t'ai dis que je pouvais t'aider, que je pouvais être ton guide. La Force permet beaucoup de chose, si l'on en détient les clés. Je t'aiderai à découvrir tes origines. Je sais que tu es curieuse, que tu es réfléchie. J'en déduis donc que tu sais déjà que la meilleure solution à prendre est de suivre mes conseils. »

La voix que Rey redoutait d'entendre se manifesta de nouveau, confirmant ses craintes. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux et attendre que ce cauchemar disparaisse. Malheureusement cette fois, ça n'en était pas un. Ne souhaitant point baisser le regard contre son ennemi, Rey leva les yeux vers le faciès à découvert de Kylo Ren. Surprenant.. Elle s'était attendue à le voir caché derrière son masque, comme lors de leur première « conversation ». Le visage de son adversaire était plus dur qu'autrefois, plus froid. Son âme avait bel et bien sombré dans le côté obscur, et une pointe de pitié transperça le cœur de Rey au souvenir de Leia.

Les lèvres pincées, Rey ne répondit pas aux paroles de Kylo Ren. Elle savait très bien qu'il mentait, et ne souhaitait que l'avilir. La manipuler, comme lui-même l'avait été par Snoke. Préférant détourner la conversation, les iris de la jeune femme suivirent la courbe que formait la cicatrice, sur le visage de Kylo Ren. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Rey ne comprenne qu'elle était l'origine de cette cicatrice. cette déformation venait d'elle, de sa violence… Rey en eut presque peur, avant de se rappeler les actes plus terribles encore de son ennemi.

« Est-ce qu'elle brûle encore ? La cicatrice ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, mais non sans haine.

Oui, Rey espérait bien que cette cicatrice le faisait souffrir. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Blessé dans son ego d'avoir été battu.

« Le monstre que tu es mériterait bien pire, après ce que tu as fait à ton propre père, Han Solo. »

Sa lèvre trembla quelque peu en prononçant ce prénom, et Rey sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ah, elle n'aurait pas dû évoquer Han.. Il s'agissait d'un point sensible, que Kylo Ren pourrait retourner à son avantage.


	4. Luke Skywalker

KYLO REN

.

.

La haine était un poison qui lui brûlait le corps, ne laissant presque aucune douleur ; juste une sensation électrifiante, celle que Kylo Ren avait su puiser et user à son avantage. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva enfermé avec la jeune femme, celle-ci tentant par de vaines paroles de le déstabiliser, une nouvelle colère naquit en son sein, déversant cette fois là un flot de souffrance. Ses poings se serrèrent, sa mâchoire se crispa tandis que dans sa posture, le jeune chevalier Ren ne bougeait pas. Son regard n'exprimait rien, hormis toute la froideur dont il était capable.

« Est-ce qu'elle brûle encore ? La cicatrice ? »

Le brun ignora cette première question bien qu'elle ne fut pas sans effet en son fort intérieur. Il fit alors quelques pas dans l'étroite geôle pour calmer ce nouveau flot d'animosité qui grandissait, menaçant de s'abattre sur Rey avec la même furie qu'une boule de feu intenable. Mais il n'était pas ici pour cela, de cette vengeance, il pouvait s'en passer même difficilement ; il y avait d'autres cibles à atteindre. Dans le même instant il repéra un garde à la porte qui n'était pas là il y a cinq minutes. Il se demanda le pourquoi de sa présence mais décida de l'ignorer dans un premier temps.

« Le monstre que tu es mériterait bien pire, après ce que tu as fait à ton propre père, Han Solo. »

Son regard pénétra directement le sien. Il avait eu le temps de ressasser ce souvenir encore et encore, il avait eu le temps de regretter mais surtout d'assumer ce geste nécessaire. La seule chose qu'il n'assumait pas et qui s'était terré loin de sa conscience était la tristesse d'avoir perdu l'homme qui aurait dû être son modèle.

« Après l'avoir tué, tu veux dire ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de tuer un père, juste un imposteur, un bon à rien. Tu es bête de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il est vraiment. J'ai assez souffert de sa présence, il t'aurait mené droit à l'échec car il n'a jamais été capable du meilleur. » répondit-il. « Il est mieux ainsi. » dit-il cette fois-ci pour toucher Rey.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes. Ce n'était plus le rôle de Kylo Ren qu'il devait porter, il devait l'incarner et laisser le moindre sentiment dans la tombe des Solo.

« Tu penses bêtement que j'ai choisi le mauvais côté, que rejoindre Snoke a tué toute humanité en moi mais c'est faux ; je suis quelqu'un et je suis reconnu à ma juste valeur. Alors que Han me vouait à une vie aussi misérable que la sienne, Snoke m'a sauvé. Tu es dans le même cas que moi et l'aide que je peux t'apporter pourra te sauver toi aussi. »

Il se doutait que d'aussi simples paroles ne pouvaient se faire entendre par la jeune femme, mais son but n'était pas de s'arrêter au bout de 10 minutes de discussion. Il ne la connaissait presque pas au final ; il tenait quelques informations de l'extérieur mais leur première rencontre en tête à tête lui avait permis d'en découvrir un peu plus - même si cela n'avait été que de courte durée. Il pouvait se montrer bien plus malin qu'elle.

Mais avant, bien que peu visible derrière la porte métallique, Kylo Ren repéra une fois de plus la présence du garde et laissa Rey à ses réflexions pour le rejoindre. Se pointant ainsi devant lui, il le surpassait de deux têtes environ. L'inconnu en uniforme sombre osa lever les yeux sans pour autant les plonger dans le regard glacial du chevalier Sith.

« Nous avons une bonne nouvelle, ou du moins, nous pensons avoir trouvé Luke Skywalker. »

« Vous n'en n'êtes pas certain ? »

« Nous aurons la confirmation de nos éclaireurs bientôt normalement et.. »

« Ne revenez que quand la confirmation sera arrivée, vous me faites perdre mon temps. » le coupa t-il avant de retourner aux côtés de la jeune femme. Une fois les deux de nouveau enfermés, Kylo Ren reprit la conversation :

« Ce que je t'offre, c'est la puissance, le pouvoir et la force de réaliser tes rêves. Un moyen de découvrir tes origines par exemple. Tu as vécu une vie de solitude, tu dois en vouloir à ceux qui t'ont laissé, parce que tu sais très bien qu'ils ne reviendront pas, que tu ne fais plus partie de leur vie. Ça ne laisse pas indifférent ce genre d'histoire. Tu as sûrement dû ressentir beaucoup de colère et de tristesse lorsque tu as eu l'âge de te rendre compte que l'espoir était inutile, non ? »

Le jeune homme avait du mal à rester indifférent ; peut-être que le Premier Ordre venait de retrouver le fameux Jedi. L'information n'était pas encore sûre et les généraux avaient déjà échoué dans cette chasse à l'homme. Il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt mais la réponse se faisait déjà bien attendre. Quelques heures suffiront mais le Sith avait une étrange sensation qu'il n'aurait su décrire. Les péripéties s'enchaînaient encore et encore et pour l'instant, seule la résistance comptabilisait des points, au désavantage de l'organisation destructrice.


	5. Dernière chance

REY

.

.

Rey contracta sa mâchoire, refoulant une intense envie de hurler contre celui qui se faisait appeler Kylo Ren. N'y avait-il plus rien ressemblant à de l'humanité dans cette carapace ? A la manière dont il parlait du meurtre de son père, il semblait bien que non. Le Ben Solo que Han connaissait était bel et bien mort, comme Kylo Ren avait pu lui prouver de la plus cruelle des façons. Snoke et le Premier Ordre lui avait arraché son cœur ainsi que toutes formes de sentiments, et Luke Skywalker n'avait rien pu faire pour son neveu… Du moins, c'était ce que croyais Rey dur comme fer.

Alors que la jeune femme avait soutenu le regard de son ennemi pendant qu'il parlait de Han, elle détourna la tête avec une grimace de dégoût à ses derniers mots. « Il est mieux ainsi ». Soudain, la colère et le désir de vengeance qu'elle avait éprouvé sur Starkiller base la submergea de nouveau : elle voulait tuer Kylo Ren pour venger la mort de celui qui aurait pu devenir le substitut de son père. Toutefois, une sensation bien différente s'immisça dans son être, coulant comme de l'eau fraîche dans ses veines brûlantes. Quelque chose lui souffla que la vengeance ne servirait à rien, excepté la détruire elle-même. Plus sagement alors, elle tenta de calmer sa rage en prenant de profonde inspiration. Étrangement, Rey sentit la Force tout autour d'elle, mais aussi venant d'un point particulier de la pièce. Pendant un quart de seconde, l'ancienne pilleuse d'épave cru sentir une sorte de connexion entre Kylo Ren et elle, comme un lien fait à partir de la Force, mais cette impression disparue aussitôt.

Rey s'efforça de ne pas paraître surprise lorsque son ennemi énonça à haute voix ce qu'elle avait songé un peu plus tôt, à savoir l'absence d'humanité en lui.

« Alors que Han me vouait à une vie aussi misérable que la sienne, Snoke m'a sauvé. Tu es dans le même cas que moi et l'aide que je peux t'apporter pourra te sauver toi aussi, » dit-il.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Rey leva les yeux vers le visage balafré de Kylo Ren. Voir sa cicatrice lui rappelait qu'elle l'avait déjà battu avant, et qu'elle le referait si nécessaire. Son courage sembla s'exprimer à sa place.

« Il n'y avait pas que Han qui voulait t'aider. Le général Leia Organa avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans ton retour du côté de la Résistance. »

Rey ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu le besoin de dire cela. Elle savait que parler de la mère de Kylo Ren ne l'émouvrait pas. Néanmoins, elle voulait lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas déçu qu'une personne, mais deux. Han, et la personne qui l'avait mis au monde, sans qui il n'aurait jamais existé. Sans doute les paroles de Rey n'auraient pas l'effet attendu, mais pour elle, c'était on ne peut plus important… Si un jour, l'un de ses parents lui demandait de les suivre, elle n'hésiterait pour rien au monde. Elle les avait attendu depuis si longtemps sur la planète Jakku… Mais comme Maz Kanata le lui avait dit, elle savait au fond de son cœur que sa famille ne reviendrait jamais. Clignant des yeux, elle s'interdit de penser à ces choses-là. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position en compagnie de Kylo Ren, elle avait bien vu de quoi il était capable. Il savait déjà qu'elle se sentait seule.

Suivant des yeux le dos de son ennemi s'éloigner dans le couloir, elle aperçu derrière lui une personne en uniforme noire, symbolique des officiers du Premier Ordre. Durant ce moment d'inattention, Rey pourrait utiliser la Force pour détacher les liens de ses bras et ses jambes afin de s'enfuir… mais à quoi bon ? Elle se ferait immédiatement arrêtée par Kylo Ren. A la place, elle dressa l'oreille et écouta la conversation que tenaient l'homme et Kylo Ren. Son organe vital cessa de battre douloureusement en entendant les quelques mots « pensons avoir trouvé Luke Skywalker ». Non… Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le trouver avant elle. Ils le tueraient, et avec lui toute chance d'une nouvelle génération de Jedi.

Le rythme respiratoire de Rey s'accéléra involontairement, tandis qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas diminuer dans le couloir. Elle était de nouveau seule avec Kylo Ren. Savait-il qu'elle avait été témoin de cette conversation ? Était-ce un piège pour lui faire révéler l'endroit où se trouvait Luke ? Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à la planète Ahch-To.

Encore une fois, Rey dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hausser les sourcils. Kylo Ren avait encore vu juste par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de ses parents. Ses paroles avaient beau être intrigantes, au point de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir de ses origines, mais il ne comprenait pas une chose. Que jamais, jamais, elle ne s'allierait avec le Premier Ordre. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de participer à un débat politique en étant sur Jakku, mais elle en savait assez sur les méthodes du Premier Ordre pour se faire une opinion sur celui-ci. Elle le trouvait injuste, drastique, éliminant n'importe quel opposant. Et surtout, contre les Jedi. Avec toutes ces raisons, comment Kylo Ren pouvait-il penser qu'elle accepterait sa proposition ? Oui, elle préférait mourir plutôt que de servir Snoke.

« Je refuse de me soumettre. Les menaces ou les tortures n'y feront rien, je ne cèderai pas. Il faudra me tuer pour obtenir ce que tu attends de moi, » répondit-elle d'une voix effrayamment calme.

La jeune femme avait très légèrement penché son buste vers son ennemi. Elle le défiait. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait qu'il ne ferait rien. Visiblement, il avait bien trop besoin d'elle pour l'achever.


	6. Prélude au voyage

KYLO REN

.

.

L'enrôlement que Kylo Ren réservait à sa prisonnière n'en était qu'à ses débuts. Il était capable de bien mieux que de simples paroles mais un lavage de cerveau minutieux comportait des étapes à respecter. Si le chevalier de Ren voyait cette tâche principalement comme une mission de grande importance, cela l'amusait également. Il se voyait détruire Rey de l'intérieur, abattre ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru pour n'en laissait que haine, colère et détresse. Il aimait cette image de gardien d'esprit, veilleur des pensées nuisibles qu'il s'affairait à abolir.

« Ma mère ? Elle est aveugle, elle l'a toujours été. Elle a toujours été bloquée sur ses faux espoirs, c'est ça qui la détruira. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'accroupit, ayant ainsi la même hauteur de tête qu'elle. Il remarqua que son regard s'était quelque peu alourdi, les traits de son visage semblaient plus inquiets. Avait-elle entendu la discussion avec le garde ? Un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage de Kylo Ren avant que ce dernier ne se redresse.

« Tu as entendu n'est ce pas ? Mais tu te doutes bien que le Premier Ordre l'aurait trouvé un jour ou l'autre. »

Au même moment, il vit à travers la vitre blindée le visage du même garde. Lorsque le chevalier de Ren le dévisagea, il n'eut besoin que d'un signe ; un hochement positif de la tête avant de disparaître. Un sentiment de satisfaction traversa le jeune homme. Simple et puissant ; l'avancement de sa destinée devenait de plus en plus clair dans son esprit. Le côté obscur de la force lui avait apprit la vengeance, il voulait de nouveau en sentir le goût. Abattre l'ennemi restant, bien que perdu dans l'immensité de l'espace, Kylo Ren voyait en Luke Skywalker le seul rempart à la conquête.

Sans dire un mot, il quitta la pièce laissant Rey à elle-même. Il se dirigea directement vers les généraux.

« Vous avez les coordonnées exactes ? »

« Oui, Luke Skywalker a été localisé sur la planète Ahch-To, nous n'avons encore que peu d'informations sur cette planète mais l'emplacement a clairement été trouvé sur toutes les cartes. »

« Préparez un vaisseau, je m'y rendrai moi-même, seul. » dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

« Seul dîtes-vous ? »

Kylo Ren s'arrêta instantanément.

« Non, la prisonnière de la cellule 01 viendra avec moi. Chargez-vous de son transfert ; elle peut être dangereuse, ne vous laissez pas avoir où je m'occuperai personnellement de vous. »

Il lui restait maintenant une étape : prévenir Snoke de ses intentions, c'est-à-dire, de retrouver son ancien maître et de le tuer. Cependant, il ne comptait pas dire que Rey était du voyage ; Concernant cette fille, il ne voulait pas attendre d'autres ordres de la part de Snoke, il voulait lui-même décider de son sort.

En attendant, l'ordre donné par Kylo Ren se révéla être rapidement satisfait. Le vaisseau était prêt, il ne restait plus que la prisonnière à embarquer. Les rumeurs avaient eu le temps de parcourir l'ensemble de la base de Mustafar, si bien que tout le monde savait et craignait la venue d'un troisième être aux pouvoirs mystérieux, même si cette dernière restait enfermée dans une cage. Deux gardes furent sur l'ordre de l'attacher sur le vaisseau et aucun risque ne fut tenté. Un premier garde, armé entra dans la cellule et tira instantanément sur Rey. La balle à effet endormissant se logea sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui n'avait qu'à se laisser emporter par ce poison hypnotisant.

Un deuxième garde entra par la suite, et à eux deux, ils embarquèrent la jeune pilleuse qui trouva dans le vaisseau une nouvelle prison pour continuer son long sommeil. Kylo Ren, bien qu'ailleurs, suivait les événements par l'esprit. Il avait rapidement senti les pensées de Rey s'estomper grâce aux somnifères. Tout était prêt, le voyage des retrouvailles pouvaient commencer.

* * *

 _Nous sommes désolées pour le temps de publication, en espérant que cette suite vous plaise ! Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui nous font toujours très plaisir._


	7. Voyage & Cauchemar

REY

.

.

Les prunelles de Rey étaient si concentrées sur le visage de Kylo Ren que tout l'environnement autour de lui était réduit à l'obscurité. Elle ne voyait plus que le contour de ce visage anguleux et ce qui le composait. La myriade de petits points sombres de son faciès se détachait du reste du fait de la pâleur maladive de sa peau. Certains traits pouvaient être aisément associé à ses géniteurs —le nez de Han, la bouche de Leia— ce qui provoqua une chaîne de frisson le long de l'échine de Rey. Elle n'aimait pas coaliser un être aussi cruel avec les deux personnes les plus honorables qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

Le sourire de Kylo Ren la fit déglutir. Il savait donc qu'elle était au courant pour Luke. Ce n'était pas une stratégie, mais un cauchemar devenant réalité. Elle ne savait comment, mais ils avaient retrouvé la trace du dernier Jedi. Rey n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Luke n'aurait pas droit à un sursis. Il serait exécuté, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Une colère plus intense encore envers Kylo Ren fit rougir ses joues, et sa bouche se retroussait presque sur ses dents, comme un animal enragé. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que son ennemi recherchait ? La mettre en colère par tous les moyens et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas différente de lui ? Oh, il se trompait, et Rey allait lui prouver. Elle se força donc à inspirer longuement par les narines, calmant par la même occasion les tremblements de ses membres. Kylo Ren n'avait pas encore gagner, et il ne gagnerait pas. Elle avait foi en Luke, et était convaincu que personne ne pourrait le vaincre. Kylo Ren était fou de croire qu'il pourrait l'anéantir en un claquement de doigts. En réalité, le chevalier de Ren se comportait comme un petit garçon capricieux. Cette idée la fit souffler nerveusement, alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

« Ça ne se passera pas comme tu le crois. »

Mais il avait déjà rejoint le général d'un peu plus tôt, ayant réapparu avec un air satisfait. Comme tout à l'heure, Rey tendit l'oreille pour ne rater aucune information qui pourrait lui être précieuse. Elle avait déjà réussi à s'échapper d'une cellule sur Starkiller base, elle ne voyait aucun problème à recommencer. Cependant, les gardes avaient appris de leurs erreurs, et ne tardèrent pas à pointer une arme sur elle. Rey crut tout d'abord qu'ils allaient la torturer, mais comprit à la sensation indolore dans sa jambe qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une arme ordinaire. Bientôt, l'engourdissement qu'elle sentait dans sa cuisse se répandit dans tout son corps. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle sentit sa tête partir en arrière et ses paupières se fermer pour la plonger dans l'obscurité.

Son demi-sommeil était étrange. Rey ne pouvait pas sentir qu'on la transportait, mais elle entendait de temps à autre des bribes de voix, des conversations discontinues. Le produit qu'on lui avait injecté était censé la faire dormir sans rêves, mais des visions persistèrent. Rey avait l'habitude de cauchemarder quand elle était sur Jakku. La plupart du temps, ses cauchemars se ressemblaient tous, à quelques détails près. En cet instant, elle se trouvait dans un espace qui semblait illimité, blanc. En baissant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle marchait sur une substance moelleuse immaculée. Ses pieds laissaient des traces de pas derrière elle. Bien que Rey ne sente pas la température, elle devina que l'endroit était froid. Elle marchait sur de la neige. Des éclats de voix résonnèrent, faisant avancer Rey plus vite. C'était des rires qu'elle entendait.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis là ! » cria-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Puis, les rires se transformèrent en cris déchirants, modifiant dans le même temps le décor dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une peur insondable lui tordit l'estomac, la même peur qui devait habiter la petite fille en face d'elle. La petite fille, qui ne lui dépassait pas la taille, hurlait et se débattait comme un beau diable d'une main qui la retenait en arrière. Si elle avait pu, la petite fille s'arracherait le bras pour se jeter en avant. Elle avait la tête inclinée vers le ciel. Rey n'était pas en mesure d'entendre ce que criait la petite fille, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait déjà vu cette vision au moment où elle avait toucher le sabre laser de Luke Skywalker, chez Maz Kanata. Cette voix, qui lui était si familière, répéta ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu :

« Je reviendrai ma chérie, je te le promets. »

Rey voulu crier, demander qui avait dit cela, mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, elle eut la sensation d'avaler sa langue. Portant sa main à son cou, un goût iodé lui envahit la bouche. Le bruit blanc qui avait commencé depuis le début de son cauchemar doubla de volume, jusqu'à ce mêler au bruit d'une vague qui s'écrase contre un rocher. Rey ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut, trempée de sueur.

Elle n'était plus dans sa cellule. Elle n'était plus attachée non plus. Se croyant libre, Rey bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita sur ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée et de sortie d'un vaisseau spacial. Malheureusement, Kylo Ren était là pour l'accueillir. Il avait dû attendre qu'elle se réveille, tout simplement. Et puisque Rey ne disposait d'aucune arme, il ne craignait point d'insurrection.

Le goût de sel qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue dans son cauchemar se ressentait dans l'air marin. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire aux environs, Rey en conclu qu'ils se trouvaient sur la planète Ahch-To. Le paysage la rendit admirative, oubliant le temps de quelques secondes qu'elle était toujours prisonnière d'un monstre, et que sa mission différait de la sienne. Par ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kylo Ren l'avait emmené avec lui. Dès qu'elle le pourrait, Rey n'hésiterait pas à se ranger du côté de Luke. Kylo Ren rendait sa défaite étrangement facile.

Rey se retourna vivement vers Kylo Ren, croyant qu'il lui avait chuchoté quelque chose. Il ne la regardait même pas. Pourtant, la pilleuse d'épave était persuadé d'avoir entendu un chuchotement, faible mais très perceptible. Elle eut le sentiment que c'était l'île elle-même qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille, et cela l'effraya. Elle était déjà venue ici. En rêve, seulement. Pourquoi connaissait-elle cet endroit ? Troublée, Rey cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et attendit les instructions de son ennemi. Il allait sans doute lui ordonner de grimper an haut de l'île, dans l'espoir de trouver Skywalker.


	8. La vengeance au bout des doigts

KYLO REN

.

.

Le grand Snoke l'avait laissé partir, sans rien de dire de plus que l'ordre de tuer Luke Skywalker. Bien que le chevalier de Ren n'ait rien dit par rapport à Rey, il savait que son maître était au courant de tout. Il était simplement curieux de savoir ce qu'il réservait à sa prisonnière. Kylo aussi, à vrai dire.  
Avançant vers le vaisseau, il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas et le raclement de gorge s'intensifia. Il soupira et se retourna pour découvrir la carrure droite du générale Hux.

« Snoke est-il au courant qu'il y a une prisonnière du Premier Ordre dans votre vaisseau ? »

« Plus au courant que vous. »

« Mais à quoi jouez-vous au juste ? » dit-il sur un ton énervé.

« A ce qu'il me plaira de jouer, général. » dit-il en avançant vers lui d'un pas menaçant. « A l'avenir, évitez de vous intercalez entre mes affaires et moi, ça sera plus sûr. »

« Est-ce une menace ? » répondit Hux.

Cet homme avait le penchant, presque naturel d'agacer le chevalier. Ses airs méprisants comme ses commandements idiots. Ce n'était qu'un misérable incapable aboyant et se cachant derrière le prestige que lui offrait le Premier Ordre. D'ailleurs, encore à ce jour, Kylo Ren se demandait bien pourquoi Snoke lui réservait une place au chaud.

« C'en est une, oui. » finit-il par répondre, reprenant sa marche pour écourter la conversation.

S'il se plaisait à une passion en particulier, autre que le maniement du sabre, c'était bien au pilotage. Bien que c'était à contre-coeur qu'il se l'avouait, c'était son père qui lui avait tout appris. Une fois monter à bord, il s'arrêta devant Rey. Elle se trouvait derrière une simple vitre, allongée au sol, le visage apaisé par le calmant qu'elle avait reçu. C'était plaisant de ne plus lire sur son faciès toute la rancoeur qu'elle pouvait avoir envers lui. Au contraire, son visage était doux. Et étrangement, il retrouvait dans ses traits sereins quelque chose qu'il avait perdu, sans qu'il n'en devine quoi que ce soit… Au final ce ne fut simplement qu'une sensation énigmatique qui le traversa et qui le quitta dans la seconde d'après, le laissant perplexe quelques minutes de plus.

Kylo Ren sortit de sa contemplation et alla au commande. Instantanément, le vaisseau quitta la base de Mustafar. Déjà, il pouvait apercevoir toute l'étendu de magma, toute la clarté rougeâtre de cette planète perdue dans les limbes de l'univers. Il était néanmoins satisfait de quitter cette atmosphère étouffante.

Une fois la planète quittée, le pilote passa en vitesse lumière vers le point exact inscrit sur la carte de bord. Il resta quelques minutes concentré avant de voyager dans ses propres pensées. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de souffler, les choses étaient allées bien trop vite. Il se leva, fit quelques pas pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la jeune femme, encore assoupie. Ses traits s'étaient renforcés tandis que des gouttes perlaient sur son front. Se sentait-elle bien ? Kylo Ren ouvrit la vitre par un simple geste de la main et entra dans la cellule. Ses pas se faisaient légers, et il s'accroupit près de Rey. Cette proximité était curieuse. Le lien qu'il avait précédemment ressenti était revenu, le laissant de nouveau songeur. Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention et observa la prisonnière. Son esprit, bien qu'endormi, était mystérieusement agité. Mais Kylo Ren se releva et ne prêta plus d'importance à la jeune femme ; il s'agissait à coup sûr d'un mauvais songe, rien de plus. Il tenait à ce que Rey reste en vie pour continuer sa torture ; anéantir son seul espoir : Luke Skywalker.

Enfin, la planète fut en vue. L'horizon n'était qu'une simple ligne bleu sans mont ni crevasse. Quelques petites îles émergeaient des flots. C'était à Kylo Ren à présent de trouver son ancien maître. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra suffisamment pour trouver un point culminant de force. Un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'une rage nouvelle colorait son regard ; la vengeance était là. Dans son dos, il sentait également la jeune femme s'agiter et l'observa tandis qu'elle chuchotait des mots presques incompréhensibles. A la même seconde, un autre chuchotement apparu, plus lointain et plus énigmatique. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et comprit que l'endroit regorgeait d'une force inouïe. Puis enfin, il se tourna vers Rey :

« Prépare-toi à comprendre qui est réellement Luke Skywalker. » dit-il simplement.

« Tu comprendras vite à qui tu as voulu te fier. »

Rey allait bientôt comprendre que Luke avait déclenché toute cette haine, que c'était lui qui avait voulu se débarrasser de son propre disciple. Le chevalier de Ren aussi, cherchait des réponses.

« Allons-y. Il sait que nous sommes là. » dit-il en ouvrant la cellule. « Ne tente rien, tu n'y parviendras pas. » finit-il en bloquant les gestes de la jeune femme par la force tout en la poussant pour la faire sortir sur le rocher aux milieux des vagues.


	9. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

REY

.

.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle était en présence de Kylo Ren, une fureur sans nom s'emparait de Rey. Or, le voir ici sur le refuge de Luke Skywalker lui était intolérable. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'elle le renierait, lui, la plus grande légende vivante de la galaxie ? Au contraire, dès qu'elle le verrait, ses espoirs se feraient plus vastes et tangibles. Rey pouvait aussi compter sur Leia Organa ; la générale de la Résistance avait dû avoir vent de sa capture, et avait dû envoyer sur-le-champ des renforts sur Ahch-To. Rey ne pouvait être sûre de rien, mais elle avait confiance. Confiance en la Résistance, en Luke, en Leia, en Finn… Finn. Son ami lui manquait terriblement. Elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite avant de partir. Ils se reverraient, c'était certain. Mais dans quelle condition ? Bonne, Rey l'espérait.

« Monstre ! » cracha Rey suite aux premières paroles de Kylo Ren.

L'orpheline savait qui était Luke Skywalker, elle en avait suffisamment entendu parler sur Jakku. Rien que puisse dire son ennemi ne la ferait changer d'avis. Elle était imperméable à tout jugement de sa part, ses mots rebondissaient sans pénétrer son esprit. Et s'il s'avisait d'essayer, il n'ignorait pas qu'elle pouvait encore le repousser, comme la dernière fois. Une pression invisible enserra le corps de Rey, qui avança contre sa volonté. Elle essaya tout de même de se libérer, puis abandonna rapidement. Elle préférait garder des forces pour plus tard, quand il faudrait combattre son ennemi au côté de Luke. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

Ainsi, Rey se laissa porter tandis que Kylo Ren grimpait l'île derrière elle. Elle n'était pas capable de le voir, mais sa respiration témoignait de sa présence. Plus elle grimpait, plus son anxiété montait. Pendant son ascension, elle songea à plusieurs scénarios possibles, comme celui que Luke ne soit pas là ou qu'il soit parti chercher une nouveau planète. Dans ce cas, elle serait sans doute déçue de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer un grand Jedi en personne, mais elle serait aussi soulagée d'éviter une confrontation inéluctable entre lui et Kylo Ren. Tout compte fait, mieux valait que Luke soit de nouveau introuvable. Si la Force ne la retenait pas, la jeune femme aurait croiser les doigts.

Après de longues minutes, Rey commença à penser qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais le haut de l'île, juste avant de découvrir l'horizon s'étendre devant ses yeux. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. La vue était encore plus belle d'ici ; n'ayant vu toute sa vie que du sable et de la poussière, contempler cette immensité d'eau relevait du miracle. Rey aurait apprécié venir ici en d'autres circonstances. Seule, par exemple. Mais l'heure était venue aux retrouvailles.

Plus loin, une silhouette se détachait du paysage : de dos, elle portait une grande cape grise, lui couvrant la tête. Retenant son souffle pendant un quart de seconde, Rey se rendit compte que Kylo Ren avait cessé d'exercer la Force sur elle, bien trop concentré sur la personne devant eux. L'individu encapuchonné sembla sentir leur présence, et pivota lentement pour leur faire face. De ses deux mains, l'une aux articulations visibles robotiques, il baissa sa capuche et découvrit son visage : un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnantes. Ses yeux, d'un bleu effacé, délavé par le temps, exprimait une tristesse infinie. Toutefois, ce qui frappa le plus Rey fut l'expression grave de Luke. Il savait déjà ce qui était en train de se passer.

En un regard, Rey tenta de transmettre au dernier Jedi toute sa force et son admiration. Elle aurait voulu lu rendre son sabre laser, en un geste symbolique qui lui conférerait de nouveau ses responsabilités, mais c'était impossible. Elle voyait la poignée du sabre laser bleu pendre à la ceinture de Kylo Ren. Ce n'était pas la faute de Luke si un padawan s'était rebellé contre lui, comme le lui avait expliqué Han Solo. Alors que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, Rey cligna des paupières et tourna furtivement son visage vers le chevalier de Ren. Était-ce possible que ce soit lui, le padawan qui s'était rebellé ? À cause de Snoke ? Cette hypothèse tenait debout, si bien qu'elle sentit quelque chose lui broyer le cœur. Elle ne ressentait pas de pitié pour Kylo Ren, mais pour Luke. Son propre neveu s'était retourné contre lui, et il n'avait rien pour faire pour empêcher cette catastrophe. Une boule dans sa gorge commença à se former alors qu'elle reportait son regard sur Luke. Il lui sembla que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, mais aucune ne coulait le long de ses joues ridées. Rey fixa longuement le visage fatigué de Skywalker, comme si celui-ci possédait toutes les réponses de la galaxie. Après quelques secondes qui s'apparentaient à une éternité pour Rey, Luke rompit le silence tout en nourrissant la tension naissante entre les trois personnes présentes sur l'île.

« Que fait-elle avec toi ? Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il sèchement à Kylo Ren.

La soudaine agressivité émanant du vieil homme fit l'effet d'une gifle à la pilleuse d'épave. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'autant de hargne pouvait habiter le Jedi. Elle s'était attendu à de la sagesse, de la tranquillité. Cette première désillusion déstabilisa Rey, qui n'en restait pas moins convaincue de la grandeur d'âme de Luke. Il était tout simplement épuisé, malgré le fait qu'il se cachait depuis des années. Luke portait un terrible fardeau, plus lourd qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

« Tu ne t'en doutait pas ? Que ton passé te rattraperait tôt ou tard ! » répondit Kylo Ren avec la même inflexion de voix.

Rey fronça les sourcils. Une envie de hurler contre son ennemi lui brûlait la langue comme du poison. C'était étonnant comme cet assassin provoquait en elle tout un tas d'émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. La colère, la haine, la tristesse. Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas essayer de le comprendre, ni de discuter avec lui. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Kylo Ren n'était plus humain. Rey se remémora ce que lui avait dit une vieille femme (frôlant l'aliénation à frotter des pièces détachées de vaisseaux pour les faire briller) sur Jakku. _"La haine n'est pas le contraire de l'amour. L'indifférence l'est…"_ Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pensait à cela maintenant.

« Je refuse de me battre contre toi Ben, si c'est la raison de ta venue. (Luke soupira, puis ajouta:) Je peux deviner ce que tu attends de moi Ben. J'expliquerai tout, car tu mérites de connaître la vérité Rey. »

Le cœur de la concernée rata un battement. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée, et ne s'était par conséquent jamais présentée.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? » murmura une Rey éberluée.

Même si c'était une question stupide, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la poser. Rey avait l'impression d'avoir un étau serrant de plus en plus sa gorge. Elle se doutait que la réponse à sa question allait être difficile à croire.

« Je le connais car nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés dans le passé. Tu étais encore une petite fille, et tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui t'arrivait. Cette tragédie… »

« La petite fille qui…, » souffla Kylo Ren.

« Quelle tragédie ? » coupa brusquement Rey.

Le rythme cardiaque de Rey s'était accéléré, la laissant pantelante comme si elle venait de grimper l'île en courant. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Quelle était cette expression qui se peignait sur les traits de Kylo Ren ? Qu'avait-il comprit de plus qu'elle ignorait ? La pilleuse d'épave avait l'impression de nager en eaux troubles. Le vent frais caressa sa nuque, lui déclenchant une série de frisson. Une voix grave et inconnue résonna dans son esprit quelques secondes avant de disparaître. _"Lis dans ton cœur, tu sauras que c'est vrai."_ Oui, Rey savait au fond d'elle-même que Luke avait raison. Il continua :

« J'ai rencontré tes parents avant de te rencontrer toi. Je n'étais pas au courant de ton existence, et si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas agi comme je l'ai fait… Tes parents étaient des partisans du Premier Ordre à ses débuts. Ben et moi sommes parti en mission sur la planète Brentaal IV : nous devions les arrêter. Malheureusement, ils ne voulaient se rendre sous aucune condition. Il y eut une bataille violente, et -j'en suis profondément navré- je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de les tuer. Ce ne fut qu'après les événements que Ben, en fouillant la maison, m'informa de ton existence. Tu étais cachée, et l'on t'avait visiblement ordonné de ne pas bouger jusqu'au retour de tes parents. Tu étais devenue orpheline… Ben eut alors l'idée de te déposer sur une planète où tu serais en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de comprendre. Quelqu'un sur Jakku avait une dette envers moi, et promit de prendre soin de toi. Pendant le trajet, j'ai effacé tous souvenirs de tes parents ainsi que mon identité et celle de Ben, puis nous t'avons laissé à Unkar Plutt. A notre retour sur Coruscant, Ben était devenu plus distant. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas été d'accord sur le déroulement des événements. Le soir, pendant qu'il dormait, j'ai senti en lui qu'il avait déjà sombrer… Toute cette violence brute… Il allait détruire tout ce en quoi je croyais, tout ce que je m'étais donné tant de mal à construire ! Alors, dans un moment de faiblesse, je me suis laissé allé à l'idée d'en finir. Mon sabre laser actionné, je suis resté face à ma propre honte. J'étais incapable de bouger, et je regrettais déjà. Mais c'était trop tard. Tout ce que je vis après fut le regard effrayé d'un petit garçon dont le maître l'avait échoué. Ben dut croire que j'avais péri sous l'explosion de la cabane. Lorsque j'émergeais, je contemplais les dégâts que j'avais causé. Le Temple Jedi était à feu et à sang, et les padawan morts ou passés du côté obscur. Alors j'ai fui… Et je me suis rendu sur cette île sacrée pour y mourir. »

Rey eut le vertige. De petites tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux, et ne disparurent qu'en prenant une grande inspiration. Ses poumons refusaient de se remplir correctement, et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas tourner de l'œil à cause d'hyperventilation. Les paroles de Luke ne cessaient de passer en boucle, mais son esprit semblait ne pas vouloir en imprimer le sens. Son cerveau faisait preuve d'autoprotection naturelle face à cette vérité terrifiante. A présent, des larmes inondèrent ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les arrêter.

 _Luke a tué tes parents._

 _Luke a créé Kylo Ren._

Alors, c'était comme cela ? Les Jedis ne valaient pas mieux que les Sith ou le Premier Ordre ? Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire en toute impunité ? Luke n'avait aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur ses parents, et pourtant, il s'était permis l'irréparable. Pendant dix ans, Rey avait compté les jours en rayant le mur du vaisseau spatial qui lui servait d'habitation, attendant sa famille sans en démordre. _"Ceux que tu attends sur Jakku depuis si longtemps, ils ne reviendront pas. Mais un autre pourrait revenir."_

Un rage intense secoua tout le corps de Rey. En un mouvement aussi vif que l'éclair, elle tendit la main et la Force lui donna ce dont elle avait besoin. Avec un cri de colère, elle leva le bras tout en actionnant le sabre laser de Luke Skywalker. L'arme était prête à s'abattre sur le dernier Jedi, l'assassin de ses parents, mais Rey s'immobilisa. Elle se remémora son duel contre Kylo Ren, sur Starkiller base. Là aussi, elle avait été à deux doigts de le tuer. Elle avait soif de vengeance, particulièrement comme aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne fit rien.

Désespérée, elle recula de quelque mètres en titubant. Elle avait été sur le point de tuer Luke Skywalker. Elle en avait eu tellement envie. Son propre geste la dégoûtait. Rey détourna le regard pour éviter l'expression de déception du Jedi et commença à courir aussi vite et loin que ses jambes le pouvaient, le sabre laser toujours en main. Elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde mettre le plus de distance entre Luke et elle, même si elle devait se perdre sur cette fichue île.


	10. L'enfant du passé

KYLO REN

.

.

Une rage nouvelle s'était emparé de son être, comme le venin d'un serpent qui possède le corps de sa proie. Une fureur pure, l'accomplissement de l'obscurité de l'univers en un seul individu, prêt à exploser, à déployer la haine qu'il avait cultivé durant des années. Kylo Ren sentait la présence de son ancien maître dans les hauteurs de l'île qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à percevoir. L'amas de roche semblait interminable, l'horizon grisâtre tout autour d'eux semblait enfermer les intrus dans une bulle énigmatique. Ou peut-être y avait-il autre chose qui les tenait fixé à l'instant présent, comme une puissance invisible qui gardait le temps suspendu.

Le jeune homme, bien trop concentré à contenir sa colère en oubliait la pilleuse d'épave à ses côtés, enchaînée et ouvrant le chemin vers le sommet de l'île. Et bientôt, il parvint à repérer une silhouette se détachant des rochers, cachée sous sa longue cape. Sa mâchoire se crispa, son poing se serra davantage tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à proximité, délaissant l'enchaînement qui tenait sa prisonnière.

Des myriades de souvenirs lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire, qu'il balaya d'une seule pensée : l'idée de la vengeance avait envahi son esprit submergé.  
Ce fut Luke qui brisa le silence des retrouvailles :

« Que fait-elle avec toi ? Que veux-tu ? »

« Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Que ton passé te rattraperait tôt ou tard !? » cria t-il pour répondre à l'agressivité du vieil homme, tout en empoignant son sabre laser.

Le temps était aux réponses, les deux hommes le savaient. Le chevalier de Ren voulait comprendre pourquoi son oncle avait tenté de le tuer alors qu'il n'était encore que son padawan. Et qu'est ce qui l'en avait empêché ? L'idée qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever à Han et Leia leur fils unique ou n'avait-il simplement pas eu le temps ? Au final, les deux cas s'étaient avérés vrais ; Kylo Ren l'avait devancé et par la même occasion, avait disparu de la vie de ses parents.

« Je refuse de me battre contre toi Ben, si c'est la raison de ta venue. Je peux deviner ce que tu attends de moi Ben. J'expliquerai tout, car tu mérites de connaître la vérité Rey. »

Même enfermé dans sa brusque colère, les paroles de Luke le laissèrent perplexe, notamment lorsque le prénom féminin sortit de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait besoin de réponse, c'était lui ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Rey qui témoignait de la même perplexité. Puis tout s'enchaîna et la lucidité vint enfin se joindre au moment.

« La petite fille qui… » souffla t-il, interloqué.

A cet instant, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le combat, le meurtre et la petite fille au regard apeuré. Il n'avait certes, jamais oublié mais avait toujours refusé d'y penser. La désillusion fut brutale, le fracas dans son esprit fut infernal. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Rey était l'orpheline. Il revoyait Luke tourner en rond pour savoir quoi faire de cette enfant, il voyait les moments de complicité entre elle et lui, les rires pour faire sécher les larmes. Il s'était attaché à elle avant qu'ils ne l'abandonnent à quelques pilleurs perdus sur une planète lointaine pour combler une dette.

Cet abandon l'avait marqué, l'avait blessé. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait eu sa première idée de vengeance. Il voulait venger Rey. Il le savait, c'était depuis ce temps qu'il détestait son oncle. Et ce feu n'avait jamais cessé de s'accroître.

Le brun n'écouta pas un mot du discours du dernier Jedi ; il connaissait déjà tout. Il s'était assit sur la roche à côté de lui et fixa la jeune femme. Serait-il capable de la tuer tout en sachant qui elle était ? Il retrouvait dans les traits de Rey ceux de l'enfant apeurée, à l'instant même où son regard l'avait croisé pour la première fois. La même inquiétude, ce regard qui interroge jusqu'à chercher les réponses dans votre propre être.

Le chevalier de Ren restait déboussolé, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« ...Le soir, pendant qu'il dormait, j'ai senti en lui qu'il avait déjà sombré… Toute cette violence brute… Il allait détruire tout ce en quoi je croyais, tout ce que je m'étais donné tant de mal à construire ! Alors, dans un moment de faiblesse, je me suis laissé allé à l'idée d'en finir. Mon sabre laser actionné, je suis resté face à ma propre honte. J'étais incapable de bouger, et je regrettais déjà. Mais c'était trop tard... »

Ces phrases résonnèrent dans son esprit, plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Son regard s'était de nouveau fait colérique et Kylo Ren fixait de nouveau son oncle. Il n'avait pas bougé, les yeux rivés sur la fille qu'il avait fait orpheline. C'est à moment qu'il sentit une vague de haine envahir la pilleuse d'épave, semblable à une puissance fulgurante. Lorsqu'il la vit déployer son sabre laser vers Luke, il ne bougea pas ; elle avait une raison valable à cette colère, à cette vengeance. Au fond, il voulait que ça soit elle qui le tue. Mais rien ne se fit et elle s'enfuit.

Kylo Ren avança précipitamment vers la direction où elle disparaissait avant qu'il n'entende le Jedi dans son dos :

« Rey ! » cria Luke avant d'avancer à son tour, le bras tendu dans la direction de la fuyarde.

C'est alors que le chevalier de Ren actionna son sabre laser. A cet instant, cela lui importait peu que son ancien maître ait ou non son arme sur lui : il allait en finir, tuer le dernier Jedi.

« Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus ! » cria t-il avant de se jeter sur lui, lui assénant un grand coup de sabre dans toute la longueur de son corps. Son ennemi ne s'était même pas défendu ; il n'avait que donnait un regard choqué au brun.

Croyant relever les yeux vers le cadavre de son oncle, le jeune homme fut stupéfié : Luke n'avait pas bougé, son corps restait intact. Pas l'ombre d'une égratignure malgré le coup fatal qu'il s'était prit. Kylo Ren comprit instantanément. Il s'approcha davantage pour se rendre compte que Luke n'avait jamais été là. Ses yeux écarquillés n'observant qu'une projection. Au même instant, il fut attiré par le bruit d'un vaisseau de la Résistance qui disparaissait dans les cieux, usant bientôt de la vitesse lumière pour quitter sa vision. Quand il regarda de nouveau sur l'île, le fantôme de Luke n'y était plus : Leai l'avait trouvé la première et son oncle n'avait même pas été capable de leur offrir toute la sincérité dont il pouvait.

Kylo Ren cria de toutes ses forces, s'acharnant avec son sabre laser sur une roche qui se détacha de l'île pour s'écraser dans l'eau. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu que tout ça n'était qu'un leurre ? Il s'en voulait. Il venait d'être manipulé par le vieil homme, ce qui renforça sa rancoeur, cette fois-ci également envers sa propre mère qui était dans le coup.

Sur les sommets, le vent s'était levé. Kylo Ren regarda autour de lui. Malgré la vue qu'il avait d'ici, il ne parvenait pas à voir Rey. Il se dirigea vers le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et cria son nom même s'il savait d'avance qu'une réponse était vaine. Il chercha ainsi sans s'arrêter, parcourant les hauteurs, se concentrant pour sentir la présence de Rey : elle avait tant de colère en elle qu'il était facile de la trouver. Et enfin, il repéra sa silhouette au bout de la falaise. Il se précipita vers elle, quelque peu essoufflé de sa course et l'attrapa par le bras :

« Rey, tu… »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, tous autant que vous êtes ! » coupa la jeune femme.

« Rey je suis de ton côté ! » finit-il par dire.

Lui-même ne savait pas s'il disait la vérité, il voulait simplement calmer la pilleuse d'épave.


	11. Et la mer lavera tous les péchés

REY

.

.

Les larmes brouillaient la vision de Rey, si bien que cette dernière ne cessait de trébucher sur chaque pierre qu'elle croisait. Après sa cinquième chute, un picotement désagréable au niveau de ses mains lui indiqua que la peau était écorchée. En effet, les paumes de ses mains présentaient des griffures ensanglantées, agrémentées de petits cailloux coincés dans les crevasses. A vrai dire, Rey se fichait complètement de ses mains : elle souhaitait simplement s'enfuir, et plus loin elle se trouvait, mieux elle se portait. Du moins, autant que la présente situation le permettait. _« Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de les tuer. »_ Les mots de Luke résonnaient en écho dans les oreilles de Rey. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Un Jedi n'était pas censé tuer sans raison, ou en se fichant royalement des conséquences. Qu'avaient fait ses parents pour être condamnés à mort, excepté essayer de se défendre et survivre ? Luke avait beau prétendre qu'ils étaient des membres du Premier Ordre, elle ne pouvait pas les imaginer une seule seconde comme des personnes sans cœur. Ils ne l'étaient pas. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus le droit de s'expliquer auprès de leur fille. Luke avait décidé à leur place. Un hoquet de tristesse s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle inspirait avec grande difficulté. Rey s'aperçut qu'elle s'était arrêtée de courir, et elle ne contrôlait plus les sanglots qui lui secouaient violemment le corps.

Quelqu'un cria son nom. Quelqu'un approchant dans sa direction. Rey frotta ses yeux afin d'y voir plus clair, essuyant par la même occasion les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses cils. Puis, elle se tourna vers l'arrivant. Kylo Ren. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Quoi ? Avait-il peur qu'elle s'échappe ? Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Sa haine renfla en elle comme une bombe prête à exploser. Si son regard pouvait tuer, Kylo Ren était été exécuté sur-le-champ. Une fois à sa hauteur, le chevalier de Ren commit l'erreur de l'attraper par le bras. Rey détestait qu'on la prenne par le bras ou la main, comme l'avait fait Finn à leur rencontre. Elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule sur Jakku, et n'avait donc besoin de personne, pas même maintenant. Par ailleurs, cela lui donnait la sensation d'être possédée, et avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à garder son indépendance. Le gant rèche de Kylo Ren lui irrita l'épiderme, et elle se dégagea avec force. Elle ne voulait pas non plus écouter ce qu'il lui disait.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, tous autant que vous êtes ! » coupa-t-elle.

« Rey je suis de ton côté ! »

Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ? Kylo Ren l'avait emmené sur cette planète pour qu'elle puisse découvrir la vérité sur Luke Skywalker, n'est-ce pas ? Une vérité qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Menteur ! » hurla Rey si fort que ses cordes vocales tremblèrent. « Tu savais ce que Luke a fait à mes parents ! »

Rey ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prononcer les mots « tuer » ou « morts ». Rien que le fait d'en parler la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, sentant ses pouvoirs grandir, aidés par son courroux vengeur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Kylo Ren se tenait toujours devant elle, et se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Je t'ai dit de me LAISSER TRANQUILLE ! »

Alors, la pilleuse d'épave laissa sa rage la submerger et prendre le contrôle de ses actes. Rey actionna le sabre laser de Luke, et avec un cri de fureur, similaire à celui qu'elle avait poussé un peu plus tôt devant le Jedi, attaqua Kylo Ren. Son ennemi aurait été coupé en deux s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de contrer son attaque par son propre sabre rouge. Rey avait appris de ses erreurs lors de son combat contre Kylo Ren sur Starkiller base, et utilisait la Force afin d'être plus redoutable encore. L'orpheline était peut-être plus puissante que pendant son dernier combat, mais elle était moins attentive. Elle était aveuglée par sa haine et ne pensait à rien d'autre. Rey fut alors contrainte de reculer de quelques mètres, et se retrouva au bord de la falaise avant même de s'en rendre compte. Son cœur battait à lui en rompre les côtes, et Rey sut qu'elle n'allait plus tenir.

Par un dernier coup de sabre laser, Rey sentit sa cheville se tordre, et elle perdit l'équilibre. Comme aspirer par la hauteur de la falaise, Rey inspira rapidement tandis qu'elle sentait tout le poids de son corps pencher vers l'arrière, vers le vide. Elle tendit le bras devant elle dans l'espoir d'attraper quelque chose, mais sa main ne brassa que de l'air. Trop tard.

La chute ne dura que quelques secondes, trop peu de temps pour que Rey puisse avoir peur. Peur de la mort. L'eau glacée poignarda son corps comme mille couteaux, tandis que ses poumons en feu se remplissaient de liquide. La douleur et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir respirer était insupportable. Elle était ballotée dans courant à l'autre, sans pouvoir distinguer la surface du fond de la mer. Rey n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que du sable. Elle n'avait de ce fait jamais appris à nager. La dernière vision de Rey avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut les dernières bulles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Le froid avait aussi bien paralyser son corps que son cerveau, lui aussi sûrement empli d'eau.

C'était la fin. Rey allait probablement mourir, mais au moins, elle pourrait rejoindre ses parents dans l'au-delà. Étrangement, la sensation de se laisser aller à la mort était apaisante après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle trouvait la paix dans la mort et trouvait le chaos dans la vie. N'était-ce pas paradoxal ? Toutes ces années, Rey avait attendu sur Jakku en vain. Sa vie entière était basée sur un mensonge. Dans ce cas, Rey préférait mourir plutôt que de devoir retourner dans cette foutue galaxie, où personne n'était ce qu'il prétendait être. Luke Skywalker, le Jedi supposé être le plus sage qui n'ait jamais existé, était en réalité un traître et un meurtrier. Et Kylo Ren… lui au moins n'avait jamais caché sa monstruosité. Rey lui en voulait terriblement, en plus de toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises : il savait tout depuis le début, et ne lui avait jamais rien avoué.


	12. À l'affût de la tempête

KYLO REN

.

.

Le ciel avait pris des couleurs menaçantes tandis que le vent s'était levé, accablant l'île de souffles violents. La tempête se préparait doucement et l'angoisse réveilla les vies animales cherchant refuge.

Au milieu de l'intempérie, une autre tourmente se continuait, ignorant les courants inquiétants, bien trop concentrée sur la rage brute qui avait naquit en peu de temps. C'était étrange, la planète elle-même semblait répondre au déchirement de Rey. Il ne restait que la pluie, comme écho des larmes de la jeune femme…

Kylo Ren, lui, s'éveilla peu à peu de sa bulle de perplexité, se concentrant sur la fuyarde qu'il avait réussi à retrouver. A cet instant, sabre en main, devant ce visage arraché entre colère et tristesse, il ne savait plus qui il avait en face de lui : l'orpheline ou la prisonnière du Premier Ordre. Son esprit ne parvenait pas encore à les voir comme une seule et même personne. C'était trop tôt, et bien trop désarmant.

« Menteur ! Tu savais ce que Luke a fait à mes parents ! » hurla la jeune femme.

Le chevalier de Ren serra sa machoire : elle avait tord ; il avait été incapable de se douter de quoi que ce soit. Luke n'avait pas effacé sa mémoire, il l'avait fait lui-même, n'en gardant que la rancoeur et l'animosité tout au long de ses années en pensant à la petite fille qu'ils avaient laissés. Rapidement, il l'avait cru morte.

Il sentait naître en Rey un amas de fureur, se délectant de ses émotions. N'avait-il pas ressenti lui-même cela dans le passé ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de déblatérer le moindre mot qu'elle abattit violemment le sabre sur lui. Kylo Ren enclencha dans la même seconde son sabre laser et se protégea du coup fatal. Contrairement à la pilleuse d'épave, il parvint rapidement à voir que le vent menaçait de les emporter dans les tréfonds de l'océan. Du bord de la falaise où ils combattaient, le jeune homme pu jeter un coup d'oeil aux vagues qui les attendaient s'ils sombraient. Ainsi, il se redressa et se concentra sur les lames qui fusionnaient et remarqua Rey reculant aux limites du rocher sous sa force.

« Rey, tu es piégée, aban… REY ! »

L'enchaînement s'était déroulé si rapidement qu'il ne pu en voir les étapes. Le visage de la jeune femme avait disparu en un éclair de sa vue. Malgré la réactivité du brun, tentant par un geste un peu maladroit de la retenir par le bras, il ne pu que la frôler, laissant le corps s'abattre dans les flots. Le bruit de sa chute le fit lâcher son sabre tandis qu'il se penchait pour voir s'il apercevait quelque chose. A cet instant, il avait oublié la partisane de la Résistance. La petite fille était tombée à la mer.

 _...Je reviendrai ma chérie, je te le promets..._

Sans penser à autre chose qu'à ces dernières paroles, il défit sa cape et se jeta de la falaise. Sa chute fut aussi fracassante que celle de la jeune femme mais une fois dans l'eau glaciale, il revint à la surface et chercha le corps de Rey. Par chance, il parvint à la repérer à proximité. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres à parcourir pour la récupérer mais le déchaînement des vagues rendait la tâche plus ardue. Faisant face à la vague qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, il plongea soudainement et ouvrit les yeux dans l'eau salée. La clarté du jour lui permit de discerner une forme mouvante non loin de lui sans qu'il ne comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas Rey ; c'était bien trop blanc en contraste aux profondeurs et bien trop rapide. La forme passa sous ses pieds et Kylo Ren repéra la gueule d'un monstre qui rôdait maintenant autour des deux corps perdus. Sa vision retrouva ensuite l'orpheline qui coulait. Il nagea du plus vite qu'il pu vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour parvenir à la ramener à la surface. Et alors qu'il avait la tête hors de l'eau, regardant le visage inerte de la jeune femme, il sentit une masse frôler sa jambe. La bête. Il n'était pas armé et dans cette situation - la tempête s'abattait sur eux - il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il serra le corps de la noyée contre lui afin que le prédateur ne l'atteigne pas et nagea vers le rocher le plus proche. Quelques mètres. Le répit n'était qu'à quelques mètres seulement ! Il continua sa course jusqu'à la petite passerelle rocheuse qui rejoignait une petite plage et déposa le corps de Rey. Et alors qu'il tentait à son tour de monter, il sentit une brusque douleur se refermer sur sa jambe, l'emportant de nouveau dans le déluge. L'eau s'était teinté de son sang alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. De son autre pied, il donna un grand coup ralenti dans la gueule béante de la bête avant qu'elle ne le lâche. Au même instant, le brun usa de la force pour sortir des flots, bondissant sur le rocher aux côtés du corps de la jeune femme.

Sa jambe avait presque été broyée. C'était au tour du rocher de se teinter de rouge. Mais sans attendre, son attention se porta vers Rey. Il appuya fortement sur sa poitrine, une fois, plusieurs fois sans s'arrêter. Aucun signe. Sa peau était d'une pâleur mortifère et son corps était glacé. Alors que ses deux mains étaient positionnées sur le buste de la jeune femme, appuyant frénétiquement dessus, le chasseur des mers surgit de l'eau, pointant ses dents aiguisées vers les deux rescapés. Kylo Ren leva une main et arrêta le monstre dans son élan, le faisant léviter dans les airs. D'un simple geste, il le fit fracasser contre la falaise et reporta sa concentration sur la pilleuse d'épave tout en reprenant ses gestes.

Rien à faire. Et alors qu'il décida de lui donner son propre souffle par un simple bouche à bouche, Rey ouvrit les yeux et cracha toute l'eau de ses poumons. Le chevalier soupira ; il avait réussi.

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui : ils avaient rejoint la terre ferme bien qu'ils étaient perdus sur l'île. Il se retourna et observa Rey reprendre conscience alors qu'elle toussait encore. De nouveau, Rey était devenu la simple prisonnière. Son aversion envers elle venait de réapparaître - il n'acceptait toujours pas la cicatrice qu'il portait sur son visage. Néanmoins, il était curieux des événements futurs, notamment de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit maintenant tourmenté de la jeune femme. Que ressentait-elle ? Voulait-elle sa vengeance ? Le chevalier de Ren n'allait pas stopper son enrôlement : il souhaitait encore que Rey découvre le côté obscur de la Force. Enfin, il s'approcha d'elle :

« Ne reste pas ici si tu ne veux pas te faire emporter par les vagues. » Dit-il remarquant que l'intempérie ne régressait pas. « Il faut se dépêcher. »

Kylo Ren ne fit pas allusion à l'incident qui s'était produit plus tôt et agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé : ce n'était pas le moment de parler.

* * *

 _Au vu du peu de réaction que nous suscitons, nous hésitons fortement à continuer de poster sur ce site... La fanfiction sera cependant toujours disponible sur Wattpad. Si nous décidons d'arrêter la publication sur cette plateforme, mais que vous souhaitez continuer de nous lire, envoyez-moi un message privé afin que je vous envoie le lien Wattpad._


	13. Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment

REY

.

.

Après la douleur, un engourdissement total avait suivi. Rey s'était comme endormie, inconsciente, et attendait que son coeur cesse de pulser du sang dans ses veines.

La légende urbaine disait qu'au moment de mourir, on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Rey, elle, ne revit qu'un moment précis de sa vie. Toujours le même, mais différent des fois où elle l'avait rêvé. Il semblait… complet.

Ils venaient de se poser sur une planète couverte de poussière jaune, matière que la Rey de dix ans n'avait encore jamais expérimentée. Le plus âgé des deux hommes évitait son regard, et ne lui parlait que très peu. Luke avait déjà effacé ses parents de sa mémoire, et craignait que la honte ne se reflète dans ses prunelles. Il laissait donc son padawan se charger de la situation. Rey allait être laissé à un Crolute nommé Unkar Plutt pendant quelque temps. Le jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, ne précisa pas pour combien de temps, ce qui effraya la petite fille. Par réflexe, elle ne lâchait pas la main du brun, et la serrait le plus fort possible. Non, elle ne voulait pas y aller ! Rey voulait rester avec ce garçon aux yeux complaisants, aussi doux que du miel. L'homme plus âgé lui faisait un peu peur, mais elle se sentait en sécurité auprès du padawan.

« S'il te plaît, je veux rester avec toi… » dit-elle d'une voix plaintive. « Tu pourrais m'apprendre la Force ! »

Les épaules du garçon furent secouées par un léger rire.

« Pas maintenant, mais quand tu seras plus grande. »

La déception se lisait nettement sur le faciès de Rey, dont les coins de la bouche s'affaissaient progressivement. Afin d'éviter une avalanche de larmes, le brun enveloppa la petite main de Rey dans les siennes. Paume contre paume, il semblait sur le point de prononcer une prière.

« Je reviendrai ma chérie, je te le promets. »

La vision de Rey s'arrêta en même temps que ses sens se réveillaient. La douleur dans ses poumons revint au galop. Tous les atomes qui composaient son corps lui hurlaient de respirer, mais Rey en était incapable. Ses poumons étaient déjà remplis d'une substance qu'ils devaient expulser. Rey ouvrit de grands yeux, fixant le ciel aussi sombre que la mer, puis se tourna sur le côté avec tous les efforts du monde pour régurgiter ce qui gênait sa respiration. Le sel de l'eau lui brûla la gorge, si bien qu'elle dût tousser longtemps avant de pouvoir inspirer de l'air. Ses premières inspirations n'étaient pas vraiment agréables, mais petit à petit, toute l'eau de ses poumons fut remplacée par de l'oxygène, et son cerveau recommença à marcher correctement.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Rey se rendit pleinement compte qu'elle n'était plus dans l'eau. Quelqu'un l'en avait sorti. Sauvée d'une mort certaine. L'espoir insensé que l'identité de son sauveur soit Luke traversa l'esprit de Rey, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux sur un individu tout de noir vêtu. Kylo Ren.

La pilleuse d'épave n'en revenait pas. Contre toute attente, c'était son pire ennemi qui l'avait tiré des eaux agitées, et elle était encore loin d'imaginer qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour la faire respirer. Cette journée se révélait être pleine de retournement de situation, et Rey ne comprenait rien à rien. Maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Skywalker, elle était persuadée que Kylo Ren complotait sa mort prochaine. Sa chute depuis la falaise lui aurait alors simplifier la tâche. Les yeux de Rey glissèrent lentement sur la jambe de Kylo Ren : le tissu de son pantalon était complètement déchiré, découvrant une blessure béante. Du sang s'écoulait des trous sans doute formés par des crocs, et tintait la pierre d'une couleur carmin.

Se rendant compte qu'elle fixait le Chevalier de Ren d'une étrange façon, Rey cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se redressa légèrement. Elle assimilait encore difficilement le fait que Kylo Ren ait risqué sa vie pour elle. Puis, elle se surpris à dire à haute voix sa pensée la plus sincère.

« Merci. »

Si quelqu'un avait dit un jour à Rey qu'elle remercierait un membre du Premier Ordre, qui plus est un assassin, elle lui aurait mis la raclée de sa vie. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus vraisemblable.

Pour la première fois, l'orpheline essaya de se mettre à la place de Kylo Ren. Surtout, d'essayer de le comprendre. Elle avait toujours refusé, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus une once d'humanité en lui. Mais Rey avait oublié quelque chose de fondamental : Kylo Ren n'avait pas toujours été l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait d'abord été l'enfant de Han et Leia, puis le padawan de Luke. Qu'avait-il ressenti lorsque ses parents l'avaient abandonné en l'envoyant s'entraîner avec Luke ? Avait-il su que sa mère craignait déjà qu'il ne devienne comme Darth Vador ? S'était-il senti seul au temple Jedi ? Comment avait-il réagit lorsque Snoke tentait d'influencer ses actions ? Avait-il eu peur de Luke quand il avait actionné son sabre laser dans le but de le tuer ? En fin de compte, c'était tous ces événements qui avaient guidé l'adolescent vers le côté obscur.

Ils étaient tous à l'origine de la création de Kylo Ren.

Peut-être que Rey et lui n'étaient pas si différents que cela, après tout. Leurs chemins étaient similaires, et semblaient s'être croisés pour cette raison. La jeune femme se remémora la vision qu'elle avait eu dans la mer. Kylo Ren lui avait promis de revenir. L'affection n'avait pas encore quitté son cœur, et les deux jeunes gens semblaient s'apprécier, voire être amis. Aujourd'hui, leur relation était disparate. Et pourtant, il avait tenu sa promesse.

Au plus profond de son cœur, sans que Rey ne s'en rende réellement compte, elle éprouvait de la compassion pour Kylo Ren.

Étrangement, elle n'entendit pas les paroles du Chevalier de Ren, et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle était toujours assise par terre, vulnérable. Sa détermination nouvelle apaisait ses émotions, concordant avec un ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute.

« Je les ai attendus toute ma vie, » commença calmement Rey sans retenue. « Mes parents. J'étais persuadée qu'ils me retrouveraient si je restais sur Jakku, alors que je ne rêvais que de pouvoir m'évader loin de cette planète. Songer que des personnes m'aimaient et me cherchaient quelque part dans la galaxie m'aidait à tenir la journée. Je ne pensais pas être aussi seule… Mais je n'ai jamais eu peur -alors que j'aurais peut-être dû. »

Rey livrait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans savoir pourquoi ni si Kylo Ren y faisait attention. Ça n'était pas comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire pouvait l'intéresser. Mais elle se sentait disposée à parler.

« Tout ce en quoi je croyais s'est effondré. Je n'ai plus de repère… J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me dise où est ma place dans tout ça. »

Rey se leva sur ses deux pieds, considérant Kylo Ren avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Je veux devenir ton apprentie. Je veux que tu m'enseignes la Force. »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ait le temps d'y réfléchir. C'était une évidence pour Rey depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Elle ne pouvait plus se fier aux Jedi ni à tout ceux qui prônaient le bien à tort, et elle sait que le Chevalier de Ren avait voulu faire d'elle son apprentie depuis cette nuit sur la base Starkiller. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au pouvoir de la colère, Rey en voulait plus, et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui en apprendre davantage. C'était lui ou rien.

L'orpheline voulait également suivre la voie de ses parents, voie qu'elle aurait suivi s'ils avaient été en vie. Peut-être se sentirait-elle plus proche d'eux par ce biais.

Une brise fit frissonner Rey dont les vêtements étaient trempés. Elle n'était pas contre des vêtements secs, qu'elle pourrait éventuellement trouver dans le vaisseau de Kylo Ren. Par ailleurs, elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur sa jambe : elle avait vraiment l'air en mauvais état, et requerra des soins particuliers. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils retournent au vaisseau, en tant qu'ennemis ou en tant qu'alliés.


	14. La nouvelle apprentie

KYLO REN

.

.

La rescapée crachait ses poumons tandis que Kylo Ren s'était résigné à attendre la jeune femme, non préoccupée de la tempête qui se jouait autour d'eux. Son regard empruntait déjà le chemin du retour, tentant de s'y retrouver dans ce paysage qui ne changeait pas. De plus, la tempête n'aidait en rien, effaçant les détails et brouillant l'horizon. Ils étaient enfermés dans le brouillard.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Rey à l'entente de son si inattendu « Merci ». C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui parlait sans une once de colère lui déformant la voix. Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas. Il avait bien trop à penser pour parler. L'événement qui venait de se dérouler lui paraissait étrange ; son esprit restait bloqué entre haine et passé. D'un côté, il avait tenu sa plus vieille et plus franche promesse envers l'orpheline, mais d'un autre côté, il avait sauvé une femme représentant un danger pour les affaires du Premier Ordre. Il se sentait bête d'avoir succombé à la détresse de ses émotions, d'avoir plongé au péril de sa propre vie pour une simple pilleuse d'épaves...

« Je les ai attendus toute ma vie, » commença Rey. Mes parents. J'étais persuadée qu'ils me retrouveraient si je restais sur Jakku, alors que je ne rêvais que de pouvoir m'évader loin de cette planète. Songer que des personnes m'aimaient et me cherchaient quelque part dans la galaxie m'aidait à tenir la journée. Je ne pensais pas être aussi seule… Mais je n'ai jamais eu peur -alors que j'aurais peut-être dû. »

Le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait hanté toute son enfance semblait une nouvelle fois apparaître dans son esprit. Kylo Ren n'avait plus à se demander à quoi la jeune femme pensait ; elle se livrait, qui l'aurait cru, à celui qu'elle avait combattu il y a de ça peu de temps.

« Tout ce en quoi je croyais s'est effondré. Je n'ai plus de repère… J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me dise où est ma place dans tout ça. »

Kylo Ren s'approcha d'elle. Au fur et à la mesure des paroles de Rey, il oubliait la tempête alentour : il venait de comprendre là où la jeune femme voulait en venir : « Je veux devenir ton apprentie. Je veux que tu m'enseignes la Force. »

Il avait gardé tout son sérieux, le regard plongé dans celui de… sa nouvelle apprentie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses aillent aussi vite. Merci Luke, d'avoir su faire naître la rage dans un coeur jusqu'alors innocent à la véritable haine.

« Je te guiderai, je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu voudras savoir. » dit-il alors.

Sa gorge lui piquait, résultat des nombreuses gorgées salées qu'il avait avalé lors de son sauvetage. Néanmoins, ni la tempête ni la douleur émanant de son corps ne semblait le déstabiliser.

« Rentrons. » dit-il alors, remarquant que Rey frissonnait. « Le voyage de retour nous attend. Nous parlerons de tout ça une fois dans le vaisseau. » finit-il par dire, retrouvant toute l'autorité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Sans plus attendre, il prit la direction de la plage. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de remarquer si la jeune femme le suivait ou non, bien trop concentré à retrouver son chemin mais surtout bien trop occupé à rassembler tous les éléments qui venaient de se dérouler. En si peu de temps, l'ennemie du Premier Ordre était devenue un atout qui allait se révéler puissant. Mais bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le mérite de la corrompre : son oncle l'avait fait pour lui. Il n'avait pas pu rêver mieux : les rêves de Rey s'étaient finalement ternis des paroles mêmes du dernier Jedi. A présent, c'était au jeune homme de lui permettre de croire de nouveau : une vengeance pour ses parents. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire découvrir tout ce que le côté obscur de la Force avait à offrir, bien plus enrichissant que les doctrines Jedi en quoi elle voulait croire.

Ils avaient emprunté un chemin au hasard et se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois au sommet de l'île, à l'endroit exact où la rencontre avait eu lieu. Kylo Ren parti récupérer le sabre qu'il avait laissé, ramassant par la même occasion celui que Rey avait utilisé. Lorsqu'il retourna aux côtés de la jeune femme, il indiqua d'un simple geste de la tête, l'endroit où Luke s'était trouvé :

« Il n'a jamais été là. La Résistance l'a trouvé avant nous. Nous l'avons raté de peu. »

La colère qui s'était apaisée était revenue, aussi grandissante. Ils étaient à présent deux à vouloir se venger de Luke Skywalker. C'était une nouvelle chasse à l'homme qui débutait.

Sans plus attendre, Kylo Ren parti en direction du vaisseau. Il pouvait apercevoir un morceau métallique dépasser de derrière les rochers et ne traîna pas avant de l'atteindre, attendant que la jeune femme le rejoigne à l'intérieur pour fermer les portes.

Il prit place non loin de la porte et regarda en détail l'état de la jambe. La pluie avait lavé le sang, laissant les profondeurs de ses blessures se dévoiler. Quelques lamelles de tissus s'étaient mélangés aux lambeaux de peau, qu'il enleva délicatement avant que cela ne s'infecte. Enfin, il leva le regard vers Rey :

« Essaye de te trouver des vêtements secs à l'arrière du vaisseau, cherche bien, il doit y en avoir. En attendant, je prend les commandes. Nous sommes suffisamment resté sur cette planète. »

* * *

 _Désolée du chapitre court, le temps est aux partiels pour ce mois de janvier ! Merci d'être là, merci de nous lire, on vous aime._


	15. La renaissance est mère de confiance

REY

.

.

L'appréhension grandissait en Rey comme un Kouhuns rampant à l'intérieur même de son estomac. Elle préféra effacer cette image répugnante de son esprit, bien que la sensation désagréable soit toujours présente. Si Kylo Ren ne voulait pas d'elle, elle ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. S'ils la considéraient comme un ancien membre de la résistance, sa sentence serait la mort. Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi avoir pris la peine de la sauver des flots ? Une lueur d'espoir éclaira l'horizon des pensées de Rey. Et la réponse de son nouveau maître sonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, aux lointains échos de revanche.

« Je te guiderai, je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu voudras savoir. »

À l'entendre, Rey avait l'impression qu'elle était en charge de son apprentissage, en dépit de son modeste statut de disciple. Qu'elle disposait entre ses mains de la volition de Kylo Ren. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il était désormais supérieur à elle dans la hiérarchie, et qu'elle se devait d'être obéissante - du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir changer son caractère volatil du jour au lendemain, mais elle tâcherait de faire des efforts. Vivre si longtemps seule sous son propre joug ne l'avait pas encline à devenir docile. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas encore prêter serment. Elle pouvait encore agir impulsivement jusqu'à leur retour sur Mustafar.

Rey aurait pu sourire suite à cette bonne nouvelle, mais elle n'en trouvait plus la force au fond d'elle. La joie qui avait habité son coeur pendant très longtemps avait disparu dans les ténèbres, laissant dans son organe vital un trou béant. La pilleuse d'épave n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, qu'elle s'apprêtait à remplir avec tout le savoir du côté obscur. Une soudaine excitation se réveilla en Rey, accompagné d'une impatience qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Elle finit par acquiescer et marcha dans les pas Kylo Ren jusqu'à leur vaisseau. La tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur le sol, Rey ne remarqua que grâce aux paroles de son maître qu'ils étaient de nouveau au sommet de l'île. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où s'était tenu Luke Skywalker, mais son regard ne rencontra que du vide. Kylo Ren lui expliqua que la Résistance avait trouvé le Jedi avant eux, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Mais ils n'auraient pas toujours un temps d'avance sur eux. La Résistance ne pouvait pas fuir définitivement, et s'ils leur rendaient Skywalker, des négociations concernant leur survie pouvaient être débattues.

« Nous le retrouverons, » déclara Rey sur un ton déterminé, sans cesser de fixer le point précis où Luke était apparu.

Une fois dans le cocon que formait le vaisseau spatial, Rey se sentit légèrement plus détendue. Sa colère ne s'était pas évanouie, mais elle savait à présent vers quel but elle tendait. Rey avait un objectif, et elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas achevé. Luke, bien sûr. Ce qu'elle ferait après cela, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps.

En l'occurence, elle allait mener son enquête dans le vaisseau pour trouver des vêtements secs, comme le lui avait conseillé le Chevalier de Ren. Elle le laissa donc aller aux commandes, tandis qu'elle commença par aller vers la gauche.

Rey retrouva dans un premier temps la cellule dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée à l'aller, inconsciente. Elle ne s'était alors pas rendue compte à quel point l'endroit était spacieux pour une cellule. Relativement épuré, les murs noirs étaient éclairé par de faibles spots de lumières blanches, fixés au plafond. Cela donnait une ambiance tamisée à la pièce, presque reposante pour les yeux.

Rey se demanda un court instant si Kylo Ren était venu de temps à autre s'assurer qu'elle était bien endormie, puis sorti de la pièce par une porte jouxtant une autre salle, légèrement plus petite que la première.

Là, Rey trouva l'objet de sa convoitise : une armoire ouverte, à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient suspendus quelques vêtements, évidemment aux couleurs du Premier Ordre. En les examinant de plus près, ces vêtements-ci ressemblaient très fortement à ceux qu'elle portait déjà : la seule différence consistait en les nuances de couleurs, largement plus sombres. Noir pour les tissus et rouge grenat pour la ceinture.

Saisissant donc lesdits habits, elle ferma la porte de l'armoire et fit un bond en arrière en apercevant quelqu'un. La personne en face de Rey avait la même position de défense, et semblait étonnée de voir quelqu'un ici. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'elle ne faisait que se dévisager à travers un miroir.

Rey ne s'était pas reconnue, d'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se voir, et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait l'air changé. La jeune femme se rapprocha de la surface froide, s'inspectant minutieusement. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ce miroir, oubliant qu'elle était dans un vaisseau avec quelqu'un d'autre. Rien n'avait plus d'importance en ce moment que sa réflexion. Elle _devait_ faire son introspection.

Les traits de son visage étaient plus durs mais ses yeux paraissaient plus vifs. Deux de ses chignons s'étaient défaits lorsqu'elle était tombée dans l'eau, n'en laissant plus qu'un sur le haut de sa tête tandis que ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur sa nuque. Elle trouva que cela lui donnait l'air plus sauvage, et n'essaya pas de rattacher ses cheveux. Le pli de sa bouche au-dessus de son menton était légèrement plus marqué, expression visible de la rage qui déferlait en elle.

Rey entreprit de se dévêtir. Elle retira tout d'abord le tissu qui recouvrait ses bras, défit sa ceinture et découvrit entièrement son buste, laissant pendre son vêtement à sa taille. Rey n'avait jamais vu cette partie de son corps sous cet angle. Elle porta sa main à son ventre et vit son reflet faire de même. La petite cicatrice verticale à droite de son nombril, résultat d'une de ses premières chutes lors d'une escapade dangereuse dans la carcasse d'un Destroyer Stellaire sur Jakku, était bien plus disgracieuse vue de face. Rey savait que les changements physiques reflétaient les changements psychologiques, mais elle était troublée. En réalité, elle n'était pas si différente. Elle se _sentait_ différente… Tout était encore un peu confus dans son esprit.

Soudain, une secousse du vaisseau lui refit prendre conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait, et surtout de la présence de Kylo Ren non loin d'ici. Il pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde que Rey était à moitié découverte, vulnérable. Embarrassée et préférant éviter toute rencontre importune, elle s'empressa de retirer complètement ses vêtements mouillés afin d'enfiler les autres. Une fois vêtue de noir et rouge foncé, Rey quitta la pièce sans se retourner une dernière fois vers le miroir. Elle s'y sentait irrémédiablement happée. Elle ne voulait pas restée prisonnière d'un mirage.

En arrivant dans la salle de pilotage, elle hésita entre rester debout ou s'asseoir aux côtés de Kylo Ren. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés devant lui, mais avait certainement senti sa présence. Le regard de Rey glissa sur la jambe de son maître, toujours aussi affreusement abîmée. La jeune femme se décala d'un pas pour se trouver en diagonale de Kylo Ren.

« Avant de retourner sur Mustafar, je voudrais aller sur Brentaal IV, là où j'ai grandi avec mes parents. Je veux voir où ils habitaient… ma maison. Ensuite, nous pourrons rejoindre le Suprême Leader Snoke. »

Elle craignait que Kylo Ren refuse, mais elle ne lui laissait pas tellement le choix. Elle se rebellerait s'il n'accédait pas à sa demande, la seule.

Remarquant une fois de plus la gêne engendrée par sa blessure à la jambe du Chevalier de Ren, Rey soupira. Il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, il se servait de cette douleur pour alimenter son pouvoir, comme elle l'avait vu faire sur Starkiller base en frappant une blessure sur ses côtes.

« Laisse-moi… »

"T'aider". Ce dernier mot n'avait pas réussi à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle partait déjà chercher des soins. Rey ne cherchait pas vraiment à être gentille, mais plutôt à prouver à Kylo Ren qu'elle ne mentait pas en disant vouloir devenir son apprentie. Ils devaient apprendre à se faire confiance. Cela commençait donc par soigner sa jambe. La pilleuse d'épave n'était pas experte comme un droïde programmé, mais elle avait appris à soigner des blessures superficielles sur Jakku. Question de survie. Ainsi, elle pouvait au moins prévenir une infection.

Rey revint quelques minutes plus tard auprès de Kylo Ren, et s'accroupit pour être au niveau de la blessure. Elle déchira le bas de son vêtement afin d'avoir un plus libre accès à la plaie. Du pue malodorant se développait autour de la chaire à vif, mais le sang avait arrêté de couler. Ça devait être une sacré bestiole pour avoir perforé la jambe à ce point. Un peu plus et l'os de la jambe aurait été exposé. Tout en délicatesse, Rey nettoya la morsure, retira quelques cailloux qui s'y étaient introduit, puis entoura la jambe d'un bandage serré.

« Ça évitera pour l'instant une éventuelle amputation, mais il ne faudra pas traîner pour refermer la plaie, » prévint-elle en se redressant.

Son regard croisa celui de Kylo Ren, et elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait penser. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne lui montrerait sans doute que peu d'intérêt. Rey le pensait sincèrement : elle ne représentait rien pour lui.


	16. Brentaal IV

KYLO REN

.

.

Le silence de l'embarcation l'étonna presque. Les méandres de taules venaient de dévorer la jeune femme à l'arrière du vaisseau, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir comme réconfort. Si Kylo Ren n'avait pas ressenti la présence de Rey non loin de lui, il aurait juré qu'elle s'était enfuie, où que tout ce qui venait de se dérouler n'avait jamais existé. Il lui semblait avoir vécu cela comme un rêve tant les événements s'étaient passés à une allure folle. Cependant, la marque des péripéties resplendissait de lambeaux et de sang sur la jambe du brun. Quelques gouttelettes rougeâtres perlaient encore sans qu'elles ne dérangent le Chevalier de Ren bien qu'il ne sache comment guérir sa plaie. Malgré les innombrables maux et blessures qu'il avait reçu, il n'avait jamais su se débrouiller sans droïde médical. Ces engins se trouvaient partout et bien sûr, le moment voulu, il n'y en avait pas.

Il soupira. En s'engageant aussi rapidement dans ce voyage, il n'avait pas réfléchi à toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient se présenter à lui. Il avait été obnubilé par cette rencontre avec son oncle, s'imaginant le combattre sans penser à l'issu final du combat. Il s'était vu anéantir l'unique espoir de Rey d'un seul coup de sabre…

Rey.

La pilleuse d'épave avait si brutalement basculé qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. Un élan d'ambition vint alors faire briller son regard tant de malice que de volonté ; cette fille était la clé de la destruction totale de la Résistance et du dernier Jedi par la même occasion. Kylo Ren devait la mener jusqu'à l'ultime confrontation, celle qui ravirait leur soif de vengeance à tous les deux. Encore fallait-il qu'elle fasse ses preuves. La haine était la source inépuisable de puissance mais la puiser intelligemment n'était pas une chose si aisée. La Force était subtile, ne tenant que sur une ligne méticuleusement cachée au sein de l'être. Il fallait la chercher, la sentir puis ne jamais la lâcher.

A cet instant, les yeux du chevalier de Ren se levèrent en direction de Rey. La voir ainsi vêtue de tant d'obscurité le surprit quelques secondes. Après tout, ce n'était là que les couleurs du Premier Ordre, qu'il arborait également.

« Avant de retourner sur Mustafar, je voudrais aller sur Brentaal IV, là où j'ai grandi avec mes parents. Je veux voir où ils habitaient… ma maison. Ensuite, nous pourrons rejoindre le Suprême Leader Snoke. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer un moindre mot, il observa la jeune femme s'attarder sur sa jambe. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait presque oublié sa douleur. Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle commença le soin mais se laissa néanmoins soigner, étonné qu'elle sache prodiguer ce genre de soin ; mais il le savait, survivre sur Jakku nécessitait la connaissance de quelques soins de base.

« Merci. » prononça t-il en fixant sa jambe.

Son regard tomba ensuite dans celui de la jeune femme et rapidement, il détourna les yeux vers l'orage extérieur.

« Il faut décoller à présent, la tempête ne cesse de s'intensifier. Il me faudra de l'aide pour sortir de cet ouragan. »

Toutes les commandes étaient presque actionnées sans pour autant que le bruit du vaisseau ne résonne plus que le vacarme du vent. Kylo Ren attendit que sa nouvelle apprentie prenne place à ses côtés et démarra un compte à rebours avant d'enfin décoller. La vaisseau trembla comme le jeune homme s'y attendait et la résistance à l'envol fut assez rude. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel orage ; la nuit semblait s'être invitée dans l'amas de nuage et il lui semblait que la traverse de la tempête dura une éternité.

Puis enfin, l'accalmie. La soudaine luminosité lui brûla les yeux avant qu'il ne se réjouisse d'enfin retrouver la clarté.

« Parfait. » dit-il, non pas sans sourire.

« Direction Brentaal IV maintenant. » dit-il en regardant Rey.

C'était étrange de repenser à cette planète. En l'espace de quelques secondes, une myriade de souvenir vint envahir son esprit. Il se revoyait alors aux côté de Luke durant toutes ces confrontations, dont celle fatidique qui avait eu raison du destin de Rey.

Sans dire un mot, Kylo Ren se leva et traversa le vaisseau pour disparaître à l'arrière. Il devait se changer lui aussi. L'eau salée sur son corps le tiraillait de plus en plus. Il passa ses mains sur son visage ; il détestait repenser à sa jeunesse, aux moments passés en compagnie de son oncle ou de son père. Il lui semblait avoir vécu une autre vie avant celle-là, avoir vu les choses à travers un autre regard et une autre personnalité. Kylo Ren et Ben était l'opposition même du jour et de la nuit.

Une secousse le réveilla de ses pensées et le jeune homme soupira. Il retira l'ensemble de ses vêtements pour en enfiler de nouveau. Tout comme Rey, il s'arrêta quelques temps devant le miroir. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la cicatrice traversant son visage. Sa vengeance tombait à l'eau. Il s'apprêtait à entraîner la femme qui l'avait marqué à vie.

Il décida néanmoins de ne pas y penser ; l'avoir avec lui était plus une chance qu'un malheur.

Enfin, il retourna s'asseoir avec Rey. La vitesse lumière avait été passée et les indications sur le tableau de bord affichaient que l'arrivée à proximité de Brentaal IV était proche. Il se creusa la cervelle quelques instants pour se rappeler dans quelle région précisément les parents de la pilleuse d'épaves avaient vécu. La planète était un monde tempéré où les divers paysages restaient, dans le fond, tous identiques. Les monts étaient aussi hauts d'un bout du monde à l'autre, les lacs étaient tout aussi grands, les prairies toutes aussi vertes. Sans oublier toutes les technologies urbaines couvrant la planète, offrant un contraste aussi mystérieux que beau entre la modernité de notre temps et l'imposable nature. Il se souvint de la beauté d'un panorama qui l'avait marqué, se demandant si la splendeur du lieu le saisirait de nouveau.

Lorsque la planète fut en vue, Kylo Ren se concentra sur son pilotage, se laissant diriger par ce que la Force pouvait lui indiquer.

« Il me semble que tes parents vivaient dans un lieu reculé de l'urbanisation. Si je me souviens bien, ils vivaient dans des montagnes au Nord de Varasari, l'une des villes les plus commerciales de la planète. » dit-il alors, réfléchissant toujours.

Il devait revenir assez loin dans sa mémoire et malheureusement, une multitude de pensées indésirables lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis enfin, il s'exclama :

« Si, je me souviens, c'est bon. Regarde la montagne devant nous Rey. C'est là que nous allons nous poser. Il y a une structure d'atterrissage. Nous n'aurons qu'à emprunter quelques sentiers pour trouver ce que nous cherchons. »

Il suivit précisément le plan qu'il se faisait. Les souvenirs flous dans son esprit devinrent rapidement sa propre observation. Lors de l'atterrissage, le jeune homme remarqua que la structure était abandonnée. Elle n'était à présent que des ruines métalliques où la végétation avait reprit le pouvoir.

Son regard observa alors la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait sur Brentaal, se souvenait-elle de ces paysages ? Il devinait que sa présence ici lui apportait beaucoup de peine. Il se leva le premier et se tourna vers elle :

« Tu es prête ? » demanda t-il d'un ton aussi doux que lorsqu'il la consolait quelques années auparavant.

* * *

 _Vous êtes très nombreux sur Wattpad à nous lire, et pour cela nous voulions vous remercier. Nous avons créer un Tumblr spécial pour cette fanfiction, où des images, gifs, citations et musiques en lien avec nos chapitres vous seront proposés. Il vous suffit de copier/coller le lien ci-dessous dans les espaces pour y accéder. May the Force be with you_

 _dontbeafraidfic . tumblr . c o m_


	17. ARRÊT

C'est décidé, nous ne posterons plus notre fanfiction sur cette platerforme.

Premièrement parce que nous avons rencontré beaucoup de problèmes et de bug (récemment, un chapitre a été remplacé par un déjà posté et refuse d'être modifier).

Deuxièmement parce que les lectures fantômes, nous nous en passerions bien. Rappelez-vous que vous avez accès à toutes ces fanfictions gratuitement, et que vous n'auriez rien sans leurs auteurs. La moindre des choses serait de donner ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie sur un des chapitres, pas forcément tous. Ça ne vous coûte rien.

Si vous souhaitez néanmoins lire la suite de _Don't be afraid, I feel it too_ , envoyez-nous un message que nous puissions vous donner le lien **Wattpad**. Autrement, au plaisir. Tchuss.


End file.
